Not so Different After All
by Hanna Star-Runner
Summary: Draco shows up at the Dursley's with a deal for Harry. Harry takes him up on it, they almost get killed by a dragon, are attacked by deatheaters, and then have to face Ron as somthing slightly more than friends... HD SLASH.
1. Off they Go

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N Welcome to "Not so different after all." There are a couple of things you should know before you start reading. First off, the reason I'm reposting this chapter is that about half way through, I decided to turn this story slash. Unfortunately, there is an author's note in a chapter to come that states this will not be slash. IGNORE THAT AUTHOR'S NOTE. This is slash, and if you don't like it, don't read it.

Secondly, if you like explicit sex scenes between Draco and Harry with in the first chapter, you won't enjoy this story. In later chapters, (much later), there may be snogging and such. I will NOT write anything too detailed. I am only thirteen, so I plan to center on the emotional struggle, and a bit less on the physical. You have been warned.

Draco Malfoy was the son of an important death eater. His father had personally met, advised, and conversed with lord Voldemort, and yet Draco still knew nothing about what was going on in the second war.

"I'll bet even Potter knows more about what the Dark Lord's doing than I do! And he's fighting for the Order!" Draco screamed at his father.

"Then that is the Order's problem. The Dark Lord has more intelligence than to divulge his plans in a 16 year old boy," Lucius answered coldly. Draco, however, was in a rage.

"Well if you're not going to tell me, then I'll find out myself!" he screeched. Draco stormed up the stairs to his room. It was so UNFAIR! He, Draco, had been competing with Potter for the last six years, and had done Potter more damage than the dark lord had _ever_ managed! And yet, through out it all, nobody would tell him anything. He had been raised since birth to serve the Dark Lord, and here he was, ready and willing, and his _own father_ wouldn't let him. Well, Draco would show him!

Slamming the door behind him, Draco stormed into his wing of the mansion. He snatched up his broomstick, and whipped up his wand.

"_LocomortorMortis!_" He swished his wand and shot the magic at his trunk.

_Crash! _The trunk flew up through the ceiling. Draco took a deep breath, calming down.

He had to stay in control of his power. This happened when he was mad; all his spells went out of control.

"_Finite!_" The trunk came back down. Normally, he would repair his ceiling, but why bother? He put a spell on his trunk so it would follow him. _Anything else?_ He couldn't think of anything. All spells had to be done before he left, for his father had been kind enough to put multiple defense charms on the mansion. The ministry didn't have a clue what was happening.

Draco mounted his broom, and, after blasting the window off the wall, flew out the whole in the wall. Free at last!

Harry Potter was the only one who had a chance of defeating the Dark Lord. There was no way around it. So WHY was he sitting here, after a month and a half, at number four privet drive, waiting for someone to rescue him.

"SHUT THAT OWL UP!" Hedwig was screeching again.

"What is it Hedwig? I know…I want to leave too, but we can't…" Harry told his snowy owl. Harry sighed. Why did no one ever tell him ANYTHING? He had now fought Voldemort, what was it, six times. That was a record. And STILL, he wasn't allowed to be part of the order. They should be begging him to help them fight Voldemort! Harry sat down. They couldn't keep him here all summer. At this point, he would take a rescue from anybody. Even Snape! Heck, if Malfoy showed up, he'd probably take that as an escape. Harry lay down on his small bed, shutting his eyes, and dreaming of a rescue.

Draco had been flying for three and a half hours. It had taken him all of ten minutes to decide where he was going, and then another hour to find out how to get there.

Potter. Draco had decided that he would fly to Potter's house, and then threaten to curse him if he wouldn't take him to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. A very sound plan in his opinion. Draco scanned the ground over which he was gliding. There it was. The house which Potter lived in when he wasn't at the Order's Headquarters, defending the world. Disgusting. Draco pulled his broom into a steep dive, swooping down to the house, thinking how lucky he was that it was dark out. He circled the house, looking into all the windows until he found the room where potter was lying on a bed. Draco put a smirk on his face, then pulled up by the window.

"_Impedidenta!" _Potter's window was reduced to dust, and when it cleared, Potter was already on his feet with his wand pointed threateningly at my face. Hm. Didn't take Potter having better cursing skills into account.

"Malfoy," Potter said calmly. Malfoy's head was racing. Had something happened to Potter last year? The encounter with the Dark Lord couldn't have wrought such a change in him. Malfoy smiled. Perhaps Potter had finally gotten in charge of his temper.

"Hello scarhead," Malfoy sneered, "I just couldn't wait to see you again." What? What was happening? Harry kept his wand up, and let the stream of spells keep running through his head.

"You're dad out of Azkaban yet? I might have to go put him back if he escaped," Harry quipped. Malfoy smiled.

"None of your businesses. I see you're all alone… All mighty Dumbledore abandon you?" Malfoy was still smiling. Harry was too.

"I see you've brought you're broom. Where are you off to? Surely your father hasn't disowned you? Mind you, if I were you're father, I would have done it along time ago…" Malfoy's smirk faltered.

"I want to go to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix." It was close, but Harry managed not to drop his wand.

"You WHAT? You've got to be kidding!"

"Not kidding, scarhead. And you're going to take me there," Harry laughed.

"Can't Malfoy. Dumbledore has to tell you where it is for you to be able to find it." Harry was going to have fun with this one. Taunting Malfoy was always enjoyable, and Harry was fairly sure that Malfoy felt the same way about him.

"Come in Malfoy, you've already blasted away half my wall," Harry bowed Malfoy into the small room.

"Do you actually _live_ here?" Draco asked Harry incredulously. Draco shuddered to think what it would be like if _he _were forced to live in such a place.

"Yep. Unlike you, I don't own a mansion, and don't get everything I want," Harry told Draco, who almost laughed.

"You don't know the half of it. In fact, that's why I'm here. Getting what I want." Harry shot Draco a questioning look.

"You know how my dad's a death eater? Well, they won't tell me anything. Father spends half his time with the Dark Lord, and yet his son knows nothing about what's going on. So you are going to tell me." Potter laughed.

"Seems we've been having the same problem!"

"What do you mean? You must know exactly what's going on. Aren't you involved in the fight?" Draco's voice was questioning.

"Don't I wish. After all I've done, they still won't tell me anything. I managed to defeat Voldemort _yet again_ and Dumbledore still won't let me fight."

Draco didn't believe it. The great Harry Potter was in the exact same situation that he was.

"Potter, can you think of any way that I could get into the Order's headquarters?" Potter snorted.

"And why, pray tell, would I help you get into there?" Draco had been expecting this question, and was ready to answer it.

"Because, it's like this. We both want to know how the second war's going, and we both have different view points. We'll strike a deal. I blast away the rest of this wall, and have Father get me out of trouble, then you take me to the order of the phoenix headquarters. I'll tell you what I know, you'll tell me what you know."

It was very tempting. He could wring Malfoy for information, then take him to the Order's hq. Deep down, Harry knew that if he tried hard enough, he could bring Malfoy over to the order's side. It would be a win win situation.

Harry was feeling reckless, so,

"Deal, Malfoy. You blast the rest of the wall, and I'll fetch my broom and trunk." Malfoy smiled, and pointed his wand at the wall.

As Harry was packing his things, he heard a slight explosion, and hurried up.

"Malfoy, bewitch my things to fly like yours. I'll get expelled if I do." Malfoy nodded, and muttered under his breath until Harry's possessions levitated up off the ground.

Harry mounted his broom, and the two boys kicked off, flying out the whole in the wall. There was one thought running through both their heads: _how long can we remain enemies?_

A/N There is was.I personally, hate this chapter. I just wrote chapter 11, and it is very good. Even if you didn't like this chapter, please review and read on, you won't regret it! Thanks in advance!


	2. A not so Warm Welcome

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N Second Chapter! Oh Yeah, I'm getting somewhere! Hope you liked the first chapter, and I swear it gets better as you go. So, read, enjoy, and REVIEW!

Harry was quite a flyer. There was no denying, not that Malfoy would ever admit it, but he sighed in longing as he watched Potter swirling and spinning through the sky, laughing out loud with pure joy.

"Hey Potter! Quit dancing! Let's race!" Harry's face lit up, and he came down to Draco's side.

"Where to Malfoy?" Potter was smiling to light up the world.

"Hogwarts! Where else?"

"You're on." And they were off, flying as fast as their brooms would carry them, naturally, Potter was winning, what with his Firebolt, and superior flying skills. If he did say so himself, Malfoy wasn't doing to terrible.

The two were having such a good time, racing and taunting each other, that when they sped over top of Hogwarts, neither of them noticed.

"Uh, Malfoy, shall we turn around? We sort of flew over it…" Malfoy nodded, circleing around and heading back towards the castle. Potter followed, shutting his eyes, hair flutting in the wind.

"I love flying…" Potter murmmered, "Just love it…" _You're damn good at it too.._ Malfoy thought grudgingly.

Racing on a broomstick was the greatest thing that could have happened to harry, after having been stuck at the dursley's all summer. Malfoy was a fair flyer, so Harry had had fun. When he and Malfoy landed at the front of Hogwarts, they were faced with a slight problem.

"It's locked," Malfoy said, pulling on the doors to the school, "We'll have to magic it open." Harry considered it.

"What if the ministry catches us?" Harry asked, worried. Malfoy smirked.

"The misistry wouldn't catch us if we turned ourselves it! They're a bit preoccupied with the dark lord right now. I just told you you'd get caught so you'd do what I wanted," Malfoy smiled mischiviously.

"Why you little…" Harry trailed off. Malfoy smirked again.

"Think you can get through whatever spells are on the door?"

Harry took that as a challenge. "Of course I can." Harry took out his wand,

"_Alohamora, Impedidenta, Reducto, Alohamora, Alohamora,_" A steady stream of sparks flew out of Harry's wand, but they all bounced off.

"Sure, Potter. Real nice there." Harry shot him a look, then turned back to the double doors.

"Watch this, Malfoy." Harry squared up, aimed his wand straight at the door, "_IMPEDALAMORA!_" Harry yelled, cuasing the doors to glow blue, then promptly fall off their hinges. Malfoy's eyes were wide, and harry practicly laughed at his reaction to Harry's invented spell.

"Hadn't had a chance to test that spell yet, but I'd say it worked fairly well," Harry said smugly.

"You _invented_ a spell?" Malfoy said in complete disbelief. Potter wasn't smart enough to invent his own spell.

"Yep. I invented it, and I'm very pleased that it worked, I wasn't really expecting that," Harry said, looking more than a little dazed, now that the fact that he had invented a working spell had set in.

"Well, let's go inside," Harry said, shaking off his amazment. The two of then entered the school, and looked around. Somehhow it looked different in the summer, almost erie. Even though all the lights remained on, a sense of foreboding hung in the air.

"Why does it feel like we shouldn't be here?" Draco asked nervously.

"Probably because we shouldn't. I'll bet you anything that some creature of Hagrid's is guarding the way to Dumbledore's office," Harry answered, equally nervous.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked.

"What makes me think that? Malfoy, look ahead of us!" Harry was practicly screaming by this point, and Draco was about to wonder why when he turned his head and looked down the entrance hall.

Lovley. It was about 250 feet tall, bright red, looked about ready to start breathing fire, and was glaring murderously down it's snout and Harry and Draco.

A/N I know it's short, but I wanted to get the element of suspense in there, and you do know what creature is about to kill Harry and Malfoy? Don't you? So read on, read on…


	3. A Dragon, Revelation, and Choice

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N third chapter! This is going to be a good one, I swear. So, R&R!

Malfoy didn't like dragons. In fact, Draco didn't like any sort of magical creatures. Ever since… He didn't like to think about what his dad had done.

"MALFOY!" Harry screamed. "GET ON YOUR BROOM, NOW!" Malfoy was practically petrified. The dragon was coming straight for him. He should run, but he couldn't… he couldn't…

"MALFOY!" Harry was still yelling, but Draco couldn't move. The dragon was starting to spit a column of flame straight at him!

Harry sighed in exasperation. He was going to have to save Malfoy, because Malfoy was too much of a wimp to mount his broom. Pathetic. Harry jumped onto his broom, and in his mind he was back in his fourth year, in the triwizard tournament.

Harry sped straight at the frozen Malfoy, snatching him up and throwing him up onto his broom. This, rather unfortunately seemed to bring Malfoy out of his frozen state.

"What are you doing Potter! Get me off your broom RIGHT NOW!"

"I was saving your life, Malfoy!" Harry yelled back, swerving violently to avoid being incinerated by another spout of flame.

"I didn't need saving, I was doing fine on my own!" Malfoy screeched angrily. Harry didn't comment.

Still dodging fire, Harry told Malfoy, "I'm going to drop you over your broom, get on it quick, and start flying!" Malfoy nodded, and didn't even comment on being bossed about by Harry, which was _very_ unusual. Harry ignored it for then, he would ask Malfoy about it later.

They were almost over Draco's broom, almost, a little more… NOW! Harry pushed Malfoy off his broom, and Malfoy landed squarely on his broom, and took off.

"You get on that side, of him," Harry pointed to the opposite side of the dragon, "And on the count of three, shoot it in the eye!" Draco nodded, and flew over to the dragons other side. Harry flinched, Malfoy wasn't as good a flier as him, and on his way around he had been shot with the edge of a spout of fire. Harry saw Malfoy falter slightly, but regain his balance, and kept flying.

Harry dove to keep from being incinerated.

"One!" Harry swerved to the left, "Two!" Left again, "THREE!"

"_STUPEFY!" _Harry heard Malfoy yell, as he sent a reductor curse at the the dragons eyes. The dragon put its tiny arms up to its eyes, while roaring in rage at having been shot.

Harry knew afterwards that it shouldn't have worked. He knew that the spell he used wasn't nearly powerful enough to defeat a dragon, but he used it anyways.

"_PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_ Harry bellowed, summoning all the power in him he could find. A column of light was emitted from Harry's wand, and it worked. The dragon's stumpy little arms and strong legs leapt to its sides, and its face showed what must have been the draconic version of shock.

"Amazing…" Harry whispered, flying over to Malfoy.

"That shouldn't have worked Potter," Malfoy said, though with equal amazement.

"I know… That was weird. Let's get out of here, and get up to Dumbledore's office before the spell wears off." Malfoy nodded to Harry and the two of then headed off down a hall way, and towards the stone griffons that guarded the headmaster's office.

"Did you do anything to that spell to make it work on a dragon?" Malfoy asked, curiosity setting in.

"Not that I know of. I just put everything I had into it, and well… it worked," Harry finished lamely. Malfoy shook his head in disbelief.

"My dad told me you were powerful, but, well, I never really believed him," Draco said.

"Your dad talked about me?" Harry asked skittishly.

"Of course. All the death-eaters do. They're so scared of you it's funny," Malfoy said with a laugh.

"Do you really want to be like them?" Harry asked quietly. "I mean… well, I mean like a death eater?" Malfoy's face fell.

"I think I do. I'm not really sure… It's like I've been raised since birth to serve the Dark Lord, but after meeting you… like actually _meeting_ you, I'm not so sure," Malfoy seemed to be on the edge of making the best decision he'd made in his life.

"Draco, you can still come over to our side. It's not too late. Dumbledore's very forgiving, he'd let you help us… I know it…" Harry said, not even thinking.

"What did you call me?" Malfoy asked, with a strange combination of emotion. Shock and a completely lost look.

"Draco… Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Like I was saying. Think it over. You're dad can't control your life; you get to pick your own sides. I did, twice," Harry said, on the edge of telling Malfoy something that only he, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore knew.

"You? You never made your own decisions. You've been on the good side all your life, and it was never and option to not be," Draco said spitefully.

"Remember on the train in our first year? You asked me to be your friend, but I turned you down, because I was picking sides. Later… Promise not to tell anybody?" Harry asked cautiously. Malfoy nodded.

"When the sorting hat sorted me, it was considering putting me in sSytherin. It wanted to… said I could be great. But I told it no. I said I didn't want to be in Slytherin, so it put me in Gryffindor. I had a choice, and so do you. Think it over," Harry finished.

Malfoy was considering it. For the first time in his life, he was considering it. He _did _have a choice, despite what his dad had been telling him. He could join the order, he could _fight_ his dad, not help him… He could join Harry's side…he really could.

"We're at Dumbledore's office. _Fainting fancies_," Harry said, seemingly randomly. A spiral stair case appeared, and Harry stepped on, extending a hand to Draco.

"Coming?" Harry asked. Malfoy thought about it, then took Harry's hand.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

A/N Had to get that part over with. I _hate_ writing sappy scenes. But you know, Draco had to turn good, it just had to happen. Hope you liked my dragon, I certainly did. Read on, read on… I don't know what's going to happen next, but I think they'll be at Grimwauld Place by next chapter. Read on, and review. I don't think I can update on one review…


	4. Father son moments

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N Seriously people, this is scary. I know somebody read it, because I'm on their author alert list. So why do I only have one review? Do you not like it? You can tell me if you don't like it. I'll take a flamer at this point, just to know somebody read it. Just give me a review, even if all you have to say is 'I read it'. I'm having serious trouble updating on one review. So read, then REVIEW!

Dumbledore's office was nothing like Draco had imagined, but, thinking back, it seemed to fit the headmaster's personality. Cluttered, slightly messy, yet very, how to explain it? Intelligent. Harry seemed to know his way around, which fit. Dumbledore always had favored Potter.

Harry calmly made his way over to Dumbledore's desk, and started going through drawers.

"What're you doing?" Draco asked curiously. Harry finished looking through one of the drawers, then answered.

"I'm looking for a piece of paper," Harry said, not paying a bit of attention to anything but the desk that he was searching.

"Really? Never would have guessed that one. What're you looking for?" Harry looked up this time, and gave Draco a real answer.

"When I first went to the Order, Mad-Eye gave me a piece of paper with the location written on it by Dumbledore, so I could see the house it's in," Harry explained, "And now I'm looking for somewhere where Dumbledore might have written the location, like a letter or something." Made sense, and maybe Potter was smarter than Draco had thought him to be.

All the Death-eaters thought of Harry as some sort of weapon that Dumbledore wielded. It was as if Harry had no mind. Dumbledore point Harry at then, and say 'shoot' and they would all be exploded. Stupid Death-eaters.

Malfoy's choice to serve the Order solidified. Death-eaters were so dumb it would be horrible to work for them. Malfoy started searching through a huge box stuffed to the top with paper. He heard Harry shuffling through files.

Draco was about half-way through the mass of papers when he came across something that looked useful.

"Hey Potter, over here!" He called, and Harry sprung up and fell at Malfoy's side.

"What is it?" Harry asked, excited.

"It's a letter to… Nymphadora Tonks? You know her?" Harry nodded.

"Course I know Tonks! What's Dumbledore saying?"

"Let's see, Dear Tonks… Hope your doing well… Here it is! 'Please meet me at Grimmauld place, there's some important news you need to know," Malfoy said enthusiastically. Is that where it is? Grimmauld Place?" Harry nodded.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. Since Dumbledore wrote that, you should be able to get in.

"Good. Let's go," Draco said impatiently, practically running out of the office. Harry followed at a walk, wondering why Malfoy was so nervous.

"Draco, what's up? You seem jittery." Malfoy jumped slightly, giving Harry a pleading look. He was so preoccupied he didn't even protest to being called Draco.

"I'll tell you while we fly… Let's go!" Malfoy _was _running by this point, so Harry had no choice but to keep up. The second they were out of the school, Draco leapt onto his broom, taking off quickly. Harry mounted his, following. Though Malfoy was still tense, flying seemed to calm him down a bit.

"_Now_ can you tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked, exasperated. Malfoy glanced around, then answered.

"You know how I told you that I don't know what's happening with the war? Well I do know something. I know when the death-eaters are going to attack Hogwarts. I just remembered, father told me so I could leave before the raid, and I wouldn't get hurt," Malfoy took a deep breath, "This is something the Dark Lord would rather Dumbledore didn't know." Harry gave Malfoy a rather depressed look.

"Great. Let's fly fast, shall we? I fought off death-eaters once, and, while they may be stupid, they are fairly good duelists. I'd rather not have to fight them again," Harry said with a forced calm. Malfoy looked as nervous as Harry felt.

"Faster." Malfoy nodded, pushing his broom as fast as it was capable of going. Harry followed, wishing Malfoy had a firebolt.

They managed to fly unhindered for all of ten minutes, when Harry saw a flash of red light wiz by his ear.

"Damn!" he exclaimed, turning to fire back. Two death eaters were quickly gaining on them. Harry noted that they were flying nimbus two thousands, which meant that they were in luck.

"FLY!" Harry screamed at Draco, who was tuning to fight. "Shoot over your shoulder, but dammit Malfoy FLY!" Harry sent a redactor curse over his shoulder, and heard one of the death-eaters block it. He recognized the voice, and, by the look on Malfoy's face, so did he.

"Just keep flying! You're on our side now, remember? You're dad can't get to you!" Malfoy's expression hardened and he took a shot over his shoulder.

"I know. How much longer?" Harry looked at the ground, taking another shot.

"About three minutes, but we have to get a on them so we can make it into the Headquarters. When I say dive, dive, then follow me." Harry took another shot then continued. "We've got to be fast, or else they'll kill us."

"My father wouldn't—" He stopped, reconsidering. "All right." Harry watched in awe as Malfoy shot at his father. Perhaps Malfoy had a bit more gut than he had first thought.

Harry scanned the ground. The houses and neighborhood had gotten dirtier, which meant that they were close.

"We're almost there," Harry yelled, shooting again. He heard one of the death-eaters give a cry, then, a moment later, a sickening crunch as he hit the ground.

"Nice shot Potter!" Malfoy snickered. _Somebody_ was enjoying themselves. Harry smiled slightly. It must be nice to have a clear conscious for the first time in you life. Harry took a look at the ground, and screamed,

"DIVE!" Harry dove, Malfoy close in tow. They managed to take Lucius by surprise, but it was a close thing. Soon, all three of them, father, son, and Harry, were in a dive that had pointed straight at the ground.

Harry was enjoying the adrenaline rush, and took a quick look behind them. They were going to make it!

Harry and Draco pulled out of the dive, to find themselves hurtling directly at the door to the house.

"_Alohamora!_" Harry cried. The door swung open, and the two boys flew in, leaping off their brooms, landing on their backs in an effort not to hit the wall.

"We made it," Draco panted, turning to Harry, but Harry wasn't listening. He was staring in horror at a man framed in the doorway to the kitchen. Malfoy closed his eyes.

Couldn't they have even a _bit_ of luck?

A/N Chapter five will be out soon, now that I'm back in school, I have plenty of boring math and history classes to write during! Review it please, and I'll be happy.


	5. The trio reunited

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N Talk to me people! Talk to me! Three reviews, all of them from friends. If you've looked at my reviews, it looks like I reviewed myself, but it was really my stupid nine year old brother. He read my fic, but didn't log off as me, so it looks like I reviewed myself. Idiot. Yeah, the trio is reunited in this chapter, and what a reunion it is! Read on, read on…

McGonagall. Of all the teachers, of all the wizards on the planet, it had to be McGonagall.

"Erm… Hello professor?" Harry said hopefully. McGonagall looked ready to bite something's head off.

"I will be wanting an explanation." She said it like a death wish.

"Well… it's like this…" Harry started, struggling for words. It was very hard to explain why you had just flown into a forbidden place with an even more forbidden ally.

"I tricked him into it professor," Malfoy said calmly, looking McGonagall in the eye. Harry's mouth fell open in disbelief. _Malfoy?_ Malfoy was defending him?

"I want to work for the order of the phoenix now," Malfoy continued, ever calm.

"You want to work for the order of the phoenix now." McGonagall said, her eyes widening slightly. Malfoy nodded.

"We will need to talk to Dumbledore about this. Unfortunately, he's not in right now. It seems we have no choice but to let Mr.Malfoy stay here until further action can be taken." And she stormed off.

"Is it just me, or did we just slightly avoid being killed?" Harry asked, trembling slightly.

"We did. And I get to stay!" Harry's face fell.

"What is it? It was your idea in the first place! You're having second thoughts, aren't you…" Harry bit his lip in thought.

"It's not that."

"What is it?" Malfoy asked impatiently. In his opinion, all was well. He was in the order of the phoenix, in only temporararily, and he was no longer under the influence of his father. What could be wrong?

Harry could think of something. "Ron."

"That will be difficult, won't it," Malfoy said thoughtfully. "He does seem to hate me quite a bit doesn't he?" Harry was smiling for some reason.

"Well, think about it this way," Harry said laughingly, "Up until two hours ago, we hated each other too. If I can learn not to dislike you, so can Ron." Malfoy thought about that. Harry hadn't said that he liked him, but he had said that he no longer disliked him. What did Malfoy think? That would take some work. Draco never had prided himself in the area of feelings. They confused him.

"Right Potter. All we need is a five-hundred foot dragon, so I can save him from it. Shouldn't be too hard," Malfoy said, being his usual insufferably sarcastic self. Harry gave him a look.

"Be reasonable. We just have to present you right."

"Present me right? What are we going to do, dress me up pretty and hope he doesn't kill me?"

"If you haven't got anything productive to say, keep your mouth shut. Here's what we're going to do."

And then Harry explained his plan to Malfoy. Draco snickered, thinking how un-griffindorish his companion's plan was.

"You know Potter; you're smarter than you look."

"Thanks for the compliment, I think… And call me Harry," Draco gave him an odd look, but shrugged in agreement all the same.

"After having my dad try and kill me, I'd rather not be called by his name. Call me Draco, but only because I don't want any links left to my dad." A cold fire was burning in the blonde's eyes, and Harry didn't fancy being Malfoy's dad when the two next met.

Their plan was put into motion a bit sooner than they'd originally planned.

"HARRY!!!!" The red-head screamed, closely followed by Hermione. "YOU'RE HERE AT LAST!!!!" Harry had smiled, running forward to meet his two friends.

"I've really missed you guys!" Harry said sincerely, hugging an ecstatic Hermione. Draco melted off into a corner, no as not to get premature attention.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "You're hurt! What happened to you?" Harry took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for another student at Hogwarts. He saved my life." Hermione's eyes widened, but Ron looked skeptical.

"Harry mate, what exactly were you saved from? You were supposed to be at the Dursley's until Dumbledore came and got you, and that wasn't supposed to be for another two weeks…" Ron trailed off curiously.

"I couldn't stand it any longer, the Dursley's seemed like they were about ready to kill me, so I escaped. I went by Hogwarts to try and find Dumbledore, but it turns out that Hogwarts was being guarded. To be specific, by a dragon," Harry said grimly.

Hermione sucked in a gulp of air, and Ron's eyes opened up wide.

"A… A dragon…" Hermione said in shock.

"Yeah. Luckily for me, one of our fellow sixth years was there, and he saved me from being incinerated," Harry said, purposely making Malfoy out to be some wonderful hero. It was all part of the plan.

"Harry," Hermione said seriously, "You've got to tell us who saved you, so that we can thank him, you know?" Harry nodded, smiling. He gestured at the corner where Draco had until then been standing unnoticed.

Draco stepped forward, his lips twitching as he tried his best not to put on his trademark sneer. It was very, very hard.

Ron was mouthing something in silent shock. Malfoy resisted saying 'shut your mouth, weasel, you look like a fish'. Maybe being good was harder than he had originally thought.

Hermione thought quickly on her feet, that must be given to her.

"Thank you. We owe you a lot," She said with complete composition. Once again, Malfoy _didn't _sneer, however hard it was to resist temptation.

Draco nodded. "I've decided to work for you're side now. Maybe as a spy if I can manage. Harry convinced me that I can make my own choices. I don't have to follow my father's footsteps," Draco said, hints of defiance growing in his cool voice.

Ron was still mouthing silently, but Harry knew it was only a matter of time before the fiery red-head exploded.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL FIGHT FOR THE SAME SIDE AS THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SCUM!!!" Harry flinched. This was going to be a long, hard battle.

Hermione flinched, putting her hands on Ron's shoulders. "Calm down. People can change, it does happen. We'll talk this over like adults." Hermione was as calm as ever, and her presence of mind seemed to make Ron less likely to murder Draco on the spot.

_I wish Dumbledore were here_… Harry thought to himself. Dumbledore would be able to sort this all out.

And that was when Harry started believing in fate, for, as if the thought had summoned him, the door to house swung open, and in he walked.

"Mr.Malfoy, I believe we need to talk about you new post and job in the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said calmly, hints of a smile playing around his mouth, "Harry, Ms.Granger, I believe it would be best if you took Mr.Weasly upstairs and perhaps calmed him down a bit. It would be such a loss if he killed out newest recruit."

Harry sighed, smiling contently.

Yes, he thought, Dumbledore could sort out anything.

A/N I want to start another fic now, but I don't have any ideas… If you have any extra plot lines lying around, or perhaps you just don't have the time to write them, send me an e-mail with your pen name so I can give you credit. And, as always, review.


	6. Draco makes a BIG mistake

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed!!! I was so happy! My brother had to listen to me quoting my review until he had heard them all at least ten times. Thank you RiRiana, for TWO whole reviews, and to Midnight Kitchen Raider, for the great story idea. I think I'm going to use it; I just need to thrash out the details. It's all brewing in my head, and I'm liking what's happening. I also loved your review, full of the constructive criticism I thrive on!!! Now, on to the Story!!!

Draco glanced at Harry spitefully. Yes, he thought, Potter it made sense that he was smiling happily at the arrival of Dumbledore. The headmaster favored Potter, quite a bit actually, but was not so partial to Malfoy.

So, while Harry, Ron and Hermione headed upstairs, talking happily…Allright, maybe not Ron, who was glaring back at him, Draco followed Dumbledore to what surely had to be his doom.

He was lead into a large kitchen/dining area, where Dumbledore gestured for him to sit. He did. The old wizard had a smile playing at his lips, and seemed highly amused about something, though Draco couldn't imagine what.

"Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore smiled outright, "You have decided that you are done serving Voldemort," Draco flinched, but Dumbledore ignored him, "and you would like to start serving the Order of the Phoenix." The headmaster looked at Malfoy as if he expected a response, but the blonde didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"Yes sir."

"Good. You will reside here at the House of Black, and I have a job for you. I warn you, it will be difficult, not to mention dangerous. Are you certain you wish to take it?" Draco nodded.

"You're task is to befriend Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore's eyes were shining with laughter. Draco didn't share his amusement.

"Dumbledore, sir," he said coldly. Just because he served the old man didn't mean he had to like him, "However _funny_ you find this, I want a _real_ job. If you don't give me one right now, Fath--" Draco stopped, the look of a lost soul coming across his face. He had been about to spit out his trademark line 'father will hear about this!' Old habits die hard.

"Yes sir. I can do it sir," Malfoy told Dumbledore, with submissiveness he had only shown his father. Then, with a little more defiance, "I _know_ I can."

"Good. I think you'll find Mr.Weasley and the other's upstairs, probably discussing you." Malfoy nodded, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs. It was going to be a long, long night.

"And you listened to the little git?" Draco heard Ron asking Harry in a tone of absolute disbelief.

Draco was quietly eavesdropping on the trio out of pure curiosity. What could he help it if he wanted to know what was being said about him?

"Yes! For the last time Ron," Harry was saying impatiently, "I had to get away from the Dursley's before they killed me! I was desperate Ron!" Malfoy heard Ron snort.

"Sure! So now Malfoy's supposed to be the hero in all this? Am I supposed to be begging his forgiveness for treating him like the dirty traitor he is? I'm sorry Harry, but I won't do it!"

This was where Hermione entered the conversation.

"He _did_ save Harry's life, and he _has_ decided to fight for us. Isn't that what Dumbledore's all about? Forgiveness?" At this point Draco was worrying about his integrity.

He was dithering about being defended by a Mudblood when Weasley opened up the door, and he, who had had his ear pressed up against the door, fell into the room.

"Yeah," Said Ron with contempt, "I'm really going to trust someone stands outside the room eavesdropping on us," Harry grimaced, shooting Draco a look.

"Sorry about that. Dumbledore just gave me permission to live here until further notice. Where do I sleep?" At that point, Malfoy couldn't help it. Both the Mudblood and the Weasel looked so taken aback that he did it. He smirked. Harry glared at him again.

Hermione, ever composed, pulled herself together quickly.

"You can use Fred and George's old room. They're staying at the joke shop over the summer. Promote business and such," Hermione said calmly, "Want me to show you where your room is?" Draco was about to answer yes when he realized who was talking. A _Mudblood_, in other words, _sub-human_.

"That's all right. I'm sure Harry will show me," Draco said, closing his eyes briefly to resist shooting a look of contempt at the Mudblood for offering to help him.

"Sure. We need to talk anyways," Then, to Ron, "We can talk tonight, meanwhile, try not to break anything."

Harry led Malfoy out of the room and over towards another flight of stairs.

"What were you _thinking_?" Harry hissed, outraged.

"What?" Malfoy asked innocently.

"Treating Hermione that way! Ron will never trust you if you're not kind to Hermione!"

Malfoy spluttered, "But she's a—" He stopped himself just in time. He didn't care to be hit by one of Harry's curses. "Whatever. I'll try my best. My face still hurts from where she punched me in our third year. That's hard to get over," Draco said spitefully in his defense.

"Don't be pathetic," Harry said in contempt, "It's because she's muggle-born. Don't lie to me. I can tell." Draco sensed there was more to that statement than met the eye, but he let it alone.

"I'll try. It's a… adjustment not having a father to dictate your every move," Malfoy told Harry as they reached the top of the stairs. A sad look crossed Harry's face.

"Was he really that controlling?" Harry asked, thinking that he had just struck upon the reason behind the lost looks that kept appearing on Draco's pale face.

Malfoy nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe." Harry gave him a sympathetic look.

"Did you tell Dumbledore about the attack on Hogwarts?" Harry asked, as though he was certain that nobody would be stupid enough to have forgotten to tell Dumbledore something so important, and that since Dumbledore knew, there was no need to be nervous about it.

Draco, however froze, a look of horror dawning on his quickly paling face. Harry's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you forgot!?" He asked a mix of fear and anger. Malfoy squeezed his eyes shut.

Draco nodded, indicating that he _had_ been dumb enough to forget.

Harry looked ready to curse him, but restrained.

"Malfoy," Harry said, with iron control. "Go into that room, and you think, and you keep thinking until you have thought of a way to tell Dumbledore what you forgot to tell him earlier. If you come out of that room before you have thought of something, I swear, I will curse you until you can't move and leave you for dead."

And, for once in his life, Draco Malfoy listened.

A/N and that's Chapter Six! All reviews are, as always, welcome… Chapter seven should be out soon, and my new story should be started with in the month, thanks again to Midnight Kitchen Raider!


	7. It's not what it looks like!

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N Whew… That was a harsh chapter to write. About half way through I was struck by a horrid case of writer's block, and I think my parents are convinced that I'm insane, because I started banging my head violently against the computer table. Anyways, here's chapter seven in all its glory:

Malfoy slammed his head into his pillow. Again. This was horrible! ALREADY he had broken Harry's trust!

Though he wouldn't yet admit it to anyone, he was finding that he _liked_ Harry. Already Harry was more of a friend than anyone he had ever had, simply because he seemed to _trust_, which was a concept unknown to all his other 'friends'.

And he had ruined it already! He was lucky that Harry was even talking to him after the six years of hell Draco had caused him. So there was only one thing to do. Find Dumbledore before school started. That was another fact he had forgotten to tell Harry all this was to take place on the first day back from summer break, the death-eater's thinking being that things would be more chaotic as student and teacher's settled into their new schedules.

How. Draco didn't have a clue, only that if he left this room before he knew, Harry would most likely be outside waiting to curse him, which wasn't something he wanted.

He needed Harry's help. The boy who lived knew the headmaster better than most, and vice-versa. He would have to risk Harry's wrath, and, even worse, ask for _help_.

He continued rationing his affection towards Potter, and eventually came to a conclusion that went somewhat like this:

He was Draco Malfoy, and he _always _got what he wanted. Always. So if he wanted to be Harry's friend, nothing could get in his way. He _would_ help in the fight against the Dark Lord, even if it was just to spite his father.

His emotions slowly falling into place, he continued his useless brainstorming of ideas about communication.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, doing his best to keep the touches of contempt out of his voice, "What'd that…." At a look from Hermione, he abruptly changed his choice of words. "What did Malfoy need?"

Harry sighed, collapsing on his bed. "Just wanted to talk. About his dad." Hermione gave him an odd look, then,

"About that Harry… How do we know Malfoy's not spying on us? I mean… He's always been so… so _devoted_ to his father and the dark arts," Hermione asked, concern etched across her intelligent face.

Harry shut his eyes, about to tell something no one knew yet. It was the right time for them to know.

"At the end of last year, at the department of mysteries," Both Ron and Hermione went completely quiet at his last words; they had heard so little about what had happened to Harry during those horrible hours at the department of mysteries.

"When Voldemort came, to kill me, you already know that Dumbledore saved me. There's more that happened. Voldemort possessed me. He took me over…He spoke through me…" Harry felt his throat lock up at the memory of the pain that had come with the possession.

"He also left more of his powers in me. Now, not only do I have his parseltounge, I have his legimancy." Hermione gasped.

"You can… You can read minds!!!" Ron looked clueless until Hermione's remark.

Harry shook his head vigorously, sitting up on the edge of his bed.

"More like… I can read emotions. I noticed during the summer when the I kept feeling a sort of sick happiness whenever Dudley taunted me, except it wasn't me who was feeling it. It's really weird and I wish I couldn't do it. I can also tell when people are lying, or when they're telling the truth… that's how I know Draco's really come over to our side. Can you accept that?"

Ron and Hermione look and felt dumbstruck.

"Voldemort possessed…" Hermione trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. She changed her trail of thought, "Well that settles it, doesn't it! Malfoy's on our side, no matter how much _some_ of us," She shot a look at Ron, "might contest it. We should do our best to make him feel as welcome as possible." Hermione proclaimed, with the air she usually took about S.P.E.W. Hermione was on a mission, and nothing was going to stop her. Ron grimaced, but Harry smiled. He had gotten to almost like the blonde Slytherin in their trip to Hogwarts, the fight with the dragon… almost. He wasn't quite there yet, though.

"I'll be civil. Nothing more. Civil. I won't call him Draco, and I don't think Harry should either." Ron said stiffly, knowing that Hermione would never leave him alone if he didn't consent. Hermione nodded, apparently satisfied, and then turned to Harry. She was going to say something to him, but Harry inexplicitly leapt up, a half shocked, half joyful look on his face.

"I've got to go talk to Draco," He said, running out of the room.

"Hermione, you know that we really shouldn't be encouraging this friendship. Malfoy's going to have a bad influence on Harry," Ron said mournfully, as if Harry had died.

"Oh Ron! Hermione scoffed, "You just don't like him. And plus, I've been saying for years that we should try for inter-house cooperation and friendship. Nobody's listened to me, but it's even more important now that the second war's begun. It's like Dumbledore said at the end of our fourth year. You remember that speech, don't you?"

Ron nodded reluctantly, "You've quoted it enough times."

"Good," said Hermione, as if that settled it all, "Then we'll support Malfoy in his decision to fight for our side, _won't we Ron?_" Hermione said sharply.

"Yeah. We will."

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were thrashing out the details in an ingenious plan that would, hopefully, allow them to contact Dumbledore.

While talking about his legimancy, Harry had realized that Dumbledore had once mentioned that he had skills in the art too. Maybe, just maybe, he could contact Dumbledore through their _minds_.

Malfoy hadn't been too convinced at first, but after Harry had demonstrated that he _could_ indeed tell when people were lying through a simple test of his abilities.

"Harry, this is amazing…" Malfoy whispered in awe, "_nobody_ can tell when I'm lying, but you… you guessed it every time…" Harry smiled.

"I need you're help with this, though. You're a powerful wizard, Draco. I need your power along with mine." Draco looked confused though.

"What can _I_ do? There aren't any spells for this sort of thing, are there?"

Harry shook his head, then explained, "No, there aren't spells for that, but there are spell for magically locating people. I need you to _find _Dumbledore, so that I can concentrate on talking to him."

It made sense. Harry would need to have his whole attention and powers into communication, but there was one thing that didn't fit.

"Why don't you have Weasley or Granger do it?" Harry smiled again.

"They're not powerful enough. You are. That's another thing my new powers let me do, I can _see_ how much magical strength there is in a witch or wizard. And you've got more power then both of them combine," Harry answered Draco's inquiry.

Malfoy's voice dropped. "How much power've you got?"

Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Let's put it this way. You know how great of a wizard Dumbledore is? Well, take his potential, then double it." Then it was Draco's turn to look uncomfortable.

"In that case, I think we can pull this off. It will be hard, but we can do it," Draco practically whispered. So much power was frightening, and it was sitting in front of him, staring uncomfortably at into his eyes.

"You're right… We can do it."

The two boys sitting next to each other, staring blankly into the at the other's face, their minds developing plans for the advanced and nearly impossible bit of magic they were about to perform, when the door flew open.

Fred and George Weasley burst in, finding the two in a rather incriminating position, and even though there was nothing going on, by the look on the twins face, they had drawn the worst possible conclusions.

Poor Harry and Draco had a lot of explaining to do, it would seem.

A/N No, this is NOT a slash story. I don't have anything against slash, and I read it all the time. I'm just not an advanced enough of an author to write romance, so I won't put you through my horrid bits of writing.

Now, _you_ know that Harry and Draco aren't involved, but I make no guarantees for the _rest_ of the characters…


	8. A Reunion

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N and here is Chapter Eight! I'll be back to the action and adventure by chapter nine, this one is mostly talking, but I swear its interesting talking!!! I would also like to give a special thanks to RiRiana, because you've reviewed at practically every chapter, and that means that you're reading it all! Also thanks to Actionmaster, XseachelX, and anybody else who reviewed. Keep it up!

Fred and George froze up. I suppose that it was simply the shock of seeing one of your best friends sitting next to your worst enemy that did it. I guess that it simply makes the mind jump to sickening conclusions. Luckily, they recovered quickly, dismissing any quickly drawn assumptions, though the horrible mental image that Harry and Draco had inspired would scar them forever.

"What is HE doing here?" Fred burst out.

"And so close to Harry! IS HE TRYING TO HURT YOU HARRY?!?" George yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

"No!" Harry protested, alarmed, "Calm down! He's not the enemy anymore!"

Both the twin's eyes narrowed in sync.

Harry, not eager to trudge through the whole story of Draco's arrival again, quickly switched the subject.

"Is your mum here yet? How about Lupin?"

"Yep. All downstairs," Fred said, not taking his eyes off Draco, who was happily glaring back.

"I'll go say hello," Harry said, starting out of the room, then abruptly stopping in the door-way, "On second thought, why don't we _all_ go." Apparently Harry had just remembered all the curses and jinx's he'd taught the twins during the D.A meetings.

"Yes let's," Fred began, pulling out his wand,

"I'm sure mum will be able to think of a couple of things to do with the most excellent Malfoy…" George trailed off, leaving plenty of room for imagination. On Draco's behalf, he looked slightly frightened, but didn't show much of it.

Single file, the group traipsed down the stairs, joined by Ron and Hermione. Mrs.Weasley rushed towards Harry, catching him in a crushing embrace.

"Oh Harry! It's so good to see you! Dumbledore didn't mention you would be coming, but Harry this is wonderful!" Then she turned and spotted Draco. She was staring in blank shock at Malfoy when Lupin, Tonks, Mr.Weasley all entered the scene.

It was complete chaos.

"That's Lucius's son, isn't it!"

"It IS!!!"

"What's he doing here?"

And so on. It took a small explosion from Mr.Weasley wand to restore peace.

"Quiet! I'm sure that… I'm sure _someone_ has a good explanation," He said, glanced from face to face, looking for answers. Harry cleared his throat.

"I can explain…" All heads turned towards him, so Harry continued.

And so Harry explained. He told the story beginning from where his wall at the Dursley's had been blasted, (Though the scene with the dragon was slightly edited to the effect of Draco being the hero, and Harry having been saved). When the tale was done, Mrs.Weasley was the first to speak.

"I think that the adults should have a meeting about this, in the kitchen." Everyone except Harry, Hermione, Draco and Harry filed into the kitchen. Fred and George were last in, they both winked, and Fred twirled his wand. They shut the door behind them, but the trio and Draco could hear the meeting as well as if they were there.

"Do we trust him?" That was Lupin's voice.

"Dumbledore does," Tonks said, as if that was enough for her.

"Dumbledore will trust anyone. I don't know Draco Malfoy personally, but I _have_ heard about him from Ron and I _have_ met his Father. I don't think he can be trusted," Mr.Weasley said.

"I know his father too," Lupin said quietly yet sternly, "And I know that with a Father like Lucius would be none to kind to his children." This was met by silence as everyone mulled over what Lupin had said.

"Are you saying Lucius is abusing him?" George asked incredulously.

"Really. I mean, this is _Malfoy_ you're talking about! Malfoy gets everything he wants!" Fred continued.

Mrs.Weasley disagreed with her son. "I agree with Lupin. We can't turn him away, we can't send him back to his father. From what Harry's told us, he's on our side now. Dumbledore trust's him, and I trust Dumbledore."

The twins didn't sound entirely convinced, but didn't seem to like the idea of disagreeing with their mother, so they muttered something about trusting Draco if they had to.

"Sounds like Malfoy's accepted," Said a voice from behind them. Ron and Hermione jumped.

"Ginny! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Ron snapped.

"Sorry Ron. I was staying with the twins and decided to come back to visit while they did, and I figured I'd hear more if nobody knew that I was there," Ginny was smiling mischievously.

"You were right Ginny. So do you trust Draco?" Harry asked, slightly nervous.

Ginny laughed. "Of course I don't. But I'll work with him if it's for the good of the Order."

Harry sighed in relief.

In Draco's opinion, this was all well and good, but he and Harry had more important things to be doing.

"Is it all right if Harry and I head upstairs?" He asked, not about to explain anything.

Ron bristled. "And leave you alone with Harry? Not likely!" Harry sighed, taking a significant look from Draco and realizing what he had in mind.

"It's ok Ron. There's something we need to do, and it's important. Very important." Ron wasn't satisfied. "Do you really think I can't defend myself from _Malfoy?_" Draco looked slightly offended, but kept quiet. "If I can fight Voldemort then I think I can handle a 17 year old boy with no dueling experience."

This shut Ron up. Harry and Draco headed up the stairs, shutting themselves up in what had probably once been a study.

"You didn't mean that, about you being able to beat me in a duel?" Draco asked.

"Of course I meant it. Do you know how much defense against the dark arts I know?"

"I can duel quite well, you should know," Malfoy said in his own defense.

"I'm sure you can Draco, but I'm betting all you know is Dark Arts, and I've studied hours learning how to counter it. You wouldn't stand a chance," Harry said. Just because he and Draco were on the same side now didn't mean they weren't allowed to taunt each other.

"We'll have to duel sometimes, just to see who is better," Draco said eagerly, thinking how much fun a good fight would be.

"I wouldn't recommend us doing it in front of a Weasley, or you'd have the whole clan shooting curses at you," Harry teased, knowing what memories it brought back.

"You're right. I wouldn't fancy having their youngest girl put the bat-bogey curse on me again. It wrecks my entire look," Draco said, shuddering.

Harry cracked up laughing, remembering.

"Don't we have some magic to do?" Draco asked tactfully, interrupting Harry.

"Yeah, I was thinking and I'm fairly sure I came up with a spell for you to use." Draco nodded.

"All you should have to do is think of Dumbledore, if you need to, center on the magic he used to conceal this place. Then say the incantation "_point me_". If it works with you too, you'll get an image of where Dumbledore is in your mind. Concentrate on that, and open up to me. I'll use legimancy to… I'll use that to send the message." Harry had been about to say that he'd get it out of Draco's head, but that might have been a bit too much for the other boy.

"_Point me…_Isn't that a spell for finding north?" Draco asked curiously.

"It used to be. Through experiments I've found that I'll also help you find someone if you concentrate hard enough," Harry explained.

Draco took a deep breath.

"Let's do this then!" He said, sounding far more confident that Harry felt.

Harry smiled.

"And let's hope that Ron doesn't walk in on us when I'm collapsing from the effort," Harry said, still smiling wickedly. He knew from experience that he often fainted after harsh uses of his legimancy.

Draco gave him a look of horror. "I _will_ curse you if that happens!"

"I'd like to see you try."

A/N And there was chapter eight! Hope you liked it and let's have LOTS of reviews for this one…


	9. Powers

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N Welcome to Chapter nine! I left this one at a cliffhanger…he he he… Anyways, I just started writing another fic, and it'll be posted with in a couple of weeks. It's based on the storyline given to me by Midnight Kitchen Raider, to whom I'm very grateful. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, including JoJo the Jelly Fish and MilliKilo. On to chapter nine!

Ron was sitting next to his girlfriend, Hermione.

"Oh Ron, he's _trustable _now! Why can't you accept that?" Hermione snapped, exasperated.

"Hermione, how can you trust his after all he's done to us? You can't just forget about _six years_ in _one hour_?" Ron asked, still slightly shocked by the whole situation. He felt betrayed.

He, Ron, had been Harry's friend for over 5 years, he had stuck by Harry's side through the thick and the thin, he had been through more horrible things with his best friend than most people could ever imagine. Not that Ron was ever acknowledged for it.

And now, Draco Malfoy, who had made Harry's life hell for years, was taking Ron's place. Not that Ron would ever admit it, but perhaps he was just a _bit_ jealous.

"Ron, you have to trust Harry's judgment. If we can't trust our friends in times like these, we won't last five minutes," Hermione said desperately.

_Times like these…_thought Ron. It was hard to imagine that outside the safety of Grimmauld place, there was a war going on. That was another sore point, that he wasn't out there fighting along side the rest of the order.

"I'm not saying that I don't trust Harry," Ron said, sighing, "It's Malfoy that I don't trust." Hermione gave her boyfriend a withering look. "All right," Ron amended, "I could learn to trust him. It'll take awhile, and he'll have to prove himself… Someway or another. I dunno…" Ron trailed off.

"It's ok Ron. I know that's a lot for you, and I'll accept that. Thanks Ron." Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Ron smiled. Perhaps their situation wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought.

"Are you ready yet?" Harry asked Draco impatiently. Draco was carefully arranging himself in a soft chair in the corner of the room.

"You can wait Potter. If I'm going to be doing magic, I'm going to be comfortable while I'm doing it." Harry shook his head, dropping himself unceremoniously down onto the wooden chair that went with the desk.

"Ok I'm ready," Draco said in a superior tone, "Are you?" Harry nodded.

"You just do your part and I'll take care of the hard part."

Draco simply sneered in response, pulling out his wand. Harry glanced at it curiously.

"What's in its core?" He asked.

"Dragon Heartstring," Draco said affectionately, running his thumb along the wood of his wand. "Yours?"

"Phoenix Feather, from Dumbledore's phoenix, even," Harry answered proudly, but also shivering as he thought of the other feather Fawkes had given. And where it was. Draco tilted his head in question.

"More to the story?" He asked, seeing Harry's shiver when talking about the origins of his wand.

"Yes," Harry responded, "But I'm not going to tell you right now. Maybe later." Draco smiled, almost. Smiling didn't come naturally to him.

"Let's get started."

Harry nodded, reaching into his pocket for his wand. The warm wood felt good in his hand, natural.

"You start. Remember, once you've found Dumbledore; hold it in your mind until you feel me take it," Harry said sternly.

"How exactly will I know when you've er… taken it?" Draco asked, slightly nervous.

"You'll know." Harry didn't elaborate. Malfoy shrugged, closing his eyes.

"_Point Me!_" Draco said, focusing his mind on the memories he had of Dumbledore…

An image was materializing in his head…

_Dumbledore was standing in a corner of… it looked like a dungeon… his wand was out and he looked alert…_

It was working! Draco thought joyfully. He quickly turned his attention away from the triumph, and concentrated on keeping the image in his head.

And then it was gone. There was an uncomfortable feeling of blankness where a memory should have been, almost like having a memory charm placed on you, except he could still remember what he'd saw… It was a very disconcerting feeling.

Draco opened his eyes to see Harry, his eyes shut tight, sitting rigid on the chair by the desk.

"Harry?" Draco asked tentatively, not really sure if this was supposed to be happening. He racked through is mind, trying to remember all that Harry had said before they started.

Come to think of it he had said something about fainting after performing the magic... Maybe he was unconscious during the magic too. Draco shrugged to himself, relaxing while he waited for Harry to come to.

Harry, meanwhile, certainly wasn't relaxing.

The second Draco had switched his focus to locating Dumbledore; Harry had sunk into his legimancy powers, then expanded them to include Draco.

That had to be one of the most horrible things he had ever felt. He and Draco were both very powerful wizards, there was no denying that.

As it turns out, two powers that large don't come together easily. After moment of fighting though, Harry was in-side the other boy's surface thoughts.

Draco's mind was a scary place. No, not as in evil, but there were horrible things in Draco's memory. Harry wasn't about to delve deeper into his new friend's memories, but he would ask about them later. Whatever had happened in Malfoy's past, it was strong enough to make its way up to his surface thoughts even during such a strong and delicate piece of magic.

Harry mentally shook himself. _This is not the time_, he told himself sternly. He reached out with his powers, and seized the thought of Dumbledore's location, there was no gentle way to do it, and Draco would realize that in a second.

Harry took the fix on Dumbledore, then reach out with all his power towards it.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. Harry felt like there were thousands of death-eaters using theCruciatus curse on him all at once from a thousand different angles.

Harry steeled himself, and continued to push his magic to its limits. Then he reached Dumbledore, and the pain stopped. Dumbledore's magic was soft and cool; certainly more controlled that Draco's, which was probably why it merged so easily with Harry's.

_What is it Harry? _Dumbledore's voice said gently into his mind.

_Hogwarts will be attacked on the first day of school. Draco forgot to tell you, so I'm telling you now._ Harry thought as loudly and quickly as possible… All he had to do was make sure that Dumbledore had heard him, then he could withdraw his powers.

_Message received._ Dumbledore answered calmly, giving Harry's magic a push that sent Harry's awareness hurtling back to his body and mind.

I had been over a minute. Was it supposed to take this long? Draco was getting worried, but not nearly worried enough to go over do anything.

Then Harry's body slumped over and fell off the chair in a dead faint.

Draco instinctively rushed over to the fallen boy, taking a pulse. Everything was fine.

Well, everything would have been fine if fate hadn't been against them.

Ron had decided that he needs to come and check on Harry, and the timing couldn't have been worse.

"WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO HIM YOU BASTARD!" And there wasn't a single person in that entire house who didn't hear Ron's screams.

And there also wasn't a single person in that entire house who didn't come rushing to Ron, which caused a situation that Draco even sure he could talk his way out of.

A/N Reviews? I'm always looking for more…


	10. Explanations

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N Sorry this chapter's so short, about half way through I was stuck with a horrible case of writer's block, and I had to resort to desperate measures. However strange it may sound, the only sure way for me to get rid of writer's block is to turn off all the lights, put on the little house on the prairie movies, and start writing. My family thought I was insane, but it worked. In fact, Little House on the Prairie is playing right now… Anyways, sorry about the wait, I was stalling waiting for more reviews…

Everyone froze up as soon as they entered the room. Mrs.Weasley's eyes widened in shock as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Harry's eyes were shut, his head lying in Draco's lap, and Draco himself had a look of pure horror gracing his paling face.

There were a couple of conclusions that could be drawn from this, but lucky for Draco, Lupin managed to keep himself calm, and did one of the smarter things that could be done in the situation.

"What happened?" He asked, voice quivering only slightly.

"Uh, he fainted?" Draco answered, the tone of a question tingeing his voice slightly. The congregation gave looks of disbelief, but no one commented.

"Dumbledore will hear of this," McGonagall admonished sternly.

_Dumbledore!_ Draco's mind finally clicked back into its usual quick witted state.

"When will Dumbledore be arriving to punish me?" Draco asked, trying desperately not to display his eagerness at being 'punished'.

All eyes present narrowed at this, except for Harry's, who was just beginning to come to.

"Harry!" Mrs.weasley burst out, all suspicions forgotten as she rushed to Harry's side, dropping to her knees. "Oh Harry dear, are you all right?" she gushed, laying her hand on Harry's forehead.

"You feel ok…" she admitted, helping Harry to his feet.

"I'm fine," Harry assured everyone, brushing off Mrs.Weasley's supporting arm.

"What happened Harry?!" Ron nearly screamed, running forward towards Harry, who took on a resigned look as Ron rushed towards him.

"What did Malfoy do to you Harry? Did he curse you? Did he hex you? Maybe it was a—" Harry quickly put a stop to that kind of thinking.

"Calm down Ron. Dra—Malfoy didn't do anything to me! I'm just tired, and I was helping him unpack when I must have passed out. It was _nothing_," Harry told a still unconvinced Ron.

"If you say so," Ron responded, not wanting to say that he didn't believe Harry, but also not wanting to say that he did believe Malfoy. Unfortunately, he couldn't have both.

"Harry dear, you _do _look tired…perhaps you should take a quick nap before dinner," Mrs.Weasley said, already leading Harry to his rooms.

"And none of you bother him! Harry needs his rest. Yes, that means you too, Ron," she severely told her youngest son, who had tried to slip through the doorway beside Harry.

"Harry needs his rest. He's had a long day! Shoo! All of you, downstairs!" Nobody was willing to disagree with Mrs.Weasley when she was in a temper, so the whole group filed downstairs. The whole group, except that is, Draco Malfoy.

Draco had watched the whole affair with certain nonchalance. They couldn't punish him, because he hadn't done anything, and their leader, Dumbledore knew that. Draco was sure that so long as he had Dumbledore on his side, nothing could go too terribly wrong.

But that didn't mean that he was going to follow a group of Weasels and other assorted Order members downstairs with out Harry to keep them from killing him. He also didn't want to be alone, for fear of being attacked by an angry Ron. The only option that left was to sneak past Mrs.Weasley, and go sit in Harry's and the Weasel's room until it was time for dinner.

Draco had decided that the only way that he was going to survive the remainder of the summer was to stick by Harry's side at all times. As much as he hated to admit it, Potter was the only thing keeping him from being killed.

So Draco had slipped through the doorway, and sat down with his back leaned up against Harry's bed, prepared to sit there until it was time for dinner.

"Hello Draco," came a voice from the bed above him. Draco jumped slightly.

"How'd you know it was me?" Draco asked, sliding up onto his knees so that he could see Harry, whose eyes were shut.

Now that was a question that Harry didn't want to answer. He sighed deeply, not about to tell Draco what had happened during the legimancy. Not about to tell about the connection it had forged…

"Saw you sneak in," Harry answered instead.

"Oh. I just didn't want to be alone with all the Weasels…" Draco told Harry, who opened his eyes long enough to shoot Draco a glare at the term 'Weasel'.

"You really shouldn't call them that," Harry chided, closing his eyes again. He really was tired, and Draco hadn't been lying when he'd said that Harry'd fainted of exhaustion, the exhaustion had just been brought about by a different nature then Draco had led them to believe.

Harry hesitated slightly, and then opened his eyes again, this time looking Draco in the eye with certain sadness in his eyes.

"What're we going to do when we go back to Hogwarts," Harry asked nervously, eyeing Draco.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought that far. My objective right now is not to get killed by one of the weasel clan," Harry laughed at this, but still wanted his question answered.

Draco sensed this, but he honestly couldn't think of an answer.

"We'll think about that when we have to," the blonde said, knowing that it wasn't a real answer, but he would have to figure it out for himself before he could worry about figuring it out for Harry.

"Wake me up when it's time for dinner."

Draco nodded, and slid back down until he was leaning once again against Harry's bed. It was only a couple of minutes before he heard the slow, steady breathing that signified sleep.

Malfoy closed his own eyes, thinking how much his life had changed in just a single short day. And the day wasn't over yet.

A/N I feel accomplished. I've written ten whole chapters. Aren't you proud of me? I do have a request for this chapter.

It's currently taking all the self-control not to turn this into a slash story. I'd like some feed-back as to your thoughts. I was rather depressed last chapter, when I only got one review. My thanks to Karone-Sakura! Remember, Reviews are food for the author's soul, and I'm starving!!!


	11. New discoveries are made

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N. Wow. That was a long, long chapter. I've been up till midnight for about a week straight to get it written, so you should feel guilty if you don't review…

"HARRY!" Harry was jerked out of a light sleep by his name being called.

"I'm awake…" He said, pulling himself up into consciousness. He let his eyes open up, and jumped when they were met with two silver ones. Those eyes were pretty… No, scratch that, 'pretty' didn't even begin to describe the shimmering orbs of emotion that were those eyes…

"Are you all right Harry?" said a worried voice. Harry shook himself finally waking up all the way. And realizing whose eyes he'd been analyzing.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"It's all right… Just a little strange having you stare at me like that… Anyways, the weasel leader says it's time for dinner, and I flat out refuse to go down there alone," Draco said, flinching. _That_ certainly came out wrong.

"Ok." Harry eased himself out of bed, grimacing as he felt the bond that had been forged between Draco and himself. He had been hoping that he'd imagined it. Definitely not.

"Draco we need to talk. Later though. Mrs.Weasley will start to get worried about me if I don't show up soon." Draco cocked his eyebrow in curiosity, and Harry felt, his stomach clenching with tension as he acknowledged it, Draco's questioning piercing into his head.

"Whatever…" Harry headed out of the room, and started down the stairs, Malfoy trailing along behind.

"There you are Harry," Mrs.Weasley said, bustling Harry into the kitchen and gently pushing him down into his seat.

Harry felt tears stinging at his eyes as he realized who, just last year, had sat across from him at this very table. But he mustn't cry. _Malfoy_ was watching, and he couldn't cry in front of Malfoy. But Sirius… Not now.

"How's it going Harry?" asked a benevolent, yet worried voice.

"Fine Ron," Harry answered, struggling to keep the bite from his voice.

"I'm worried about you. So's Hermione and everyone else," Ron said.

"Really, I'm ok," Harry lied again. He was about to say something about just being needing time to adjust, when his whole head was over-flown with a rush fear and defiance. Except for they weren't his emotions. _What the hell?_ He thought urgently. What was happening? Then it hit him.

_Draco._ Those were Draco's emotions. Harry shut his eyes, trying to block out the foreign feelings. This must be one of the after effects of the legimancy. So far, it was the second. effect he had found. Harry was able to feel when Draco got with about twenty feet of him, and now he could sense the other boy's emotions. Joy.

But that wasn't the matter at hand. Draco was in trouble, and Harry had to get to him. That part was obvious. How, was the more pertinent question.

"Ron, I just realized I left Malfoy up in my room alone. I don't trust him up there with our stuff," Harry said hopefully, thinking that it was a story that Ron would go for. The redhead glanced curiously up and down the table, as if looking for someone.

"I could have sworn he came down with you… Oh well. I guess your right. We should go bring him down here," Ron said thoughtfully. Harry felt another painful blast of fear, followed by another hit of defiance.

"That's ok, you stay here, I'll be back down quick," Harry said, his words slurring at the end as the emotions grew stronger.

Harry leapt up from his seat, and practically sprinted up the stairs. Harry rushed into his room, collapsing on his bed, squeezing his eyes shut and concentrating on all emotions that weren't his. He _had _to find Draco. Quickly.

-

Draco had followed Harry down the stairs, not quite sure what to expect when he was met with the Weasley's again. There was one thing that he had _not_ expected, and it had happened.

He had felt the tingle of magic behind them, and the next thing he knew, he was on his back and unable to make a sound. He remained calm, as he had been trained, and snatched his wand out of his pocket. But he couldn't speak to get out a spell.

"Malfoy," That was Fred Weasley's voice. He'd heard it often enough to recognize it. Spinning around on one foot, Draco searched his surroundings for the source. _Where was Harry?_ The thought spun through his head, but he could only assume that the silencing spell that held his voice had also kept his fall unknown. There was only one logical thing to do, and that was to go find Harry. The twins had probably thought that it would be amusing to see Draco go to dinner without his voice. They were probably right.

"Oh no you don't!" Said… It was George this time, and the Weasley's finally deemed it time too show themselves.

"Fred and I would like to ask you some questions… Without Harry present to answer for you," George's voice said that there were some things besides 'question' that they would like to do to the young Malfoy.

"If you'd be so kind as to come with us?" It wasn't like Draco had much of a choice, so he followed the twins back up the stairs, not really sure what was going to happen to him. He felt a wand jab into his back, and started to get a little nervous about all of this. What was going to happen to him? He knew from their pranking skills that the Weasley twins were actually fairly powerful wizards. Not as powerful as himself, but in his current position, there wasn't much he could do in the way of defense.

He was shoved unceremoniously into a room that he hadn't noticed last time he had been down the hall.

"In you go…" Draco finally had a chance to see the expression on his captor's faces. His nervousness was starting to develop into fear. The twin's eyes were shining with the anger of Draco's previous faults.

Draco was still holding his wand out, if only for comfort.

"Well we can't have that," said Fred, pulling Draco's wand out of his grasp. Both twins both casually brandished their wands, as if to remind Draco of his helplessness.

Malfoy felt a flood of fear wash through his mind. They had wands, he didn't. Draco could never be afraid if he had his wand, but now he didn't. And he was scared. But that didn't mean he was going to let them know that.

Draco put on a smirk, and prepared to play for as much time as he could get with out speaking.

-

Harry got out his wand, and gathered his magic, concentrated on the bond that he was starting to recognize as Draco.

"Here goes nothing," He whispered to himself, then, louder, "Point me!" And significantly more than nothing happened. Harry was washed away in a wave of emotions, and then his vision blurred for a second, and was replaced with a quick sequence of pictures: The Weasley Twins advancing on him, wands drawn; Going up the stairs, unable to speak; being led into a room he'd never seen before…..

Harry jerked himself out of his trance. He had seen that room before. And Draco was in it, apparently having been attacked by the Weasley twins.

"I'm coming, Draco," Harry whispered, and rushed off in the direction of the room he now knew his friend to be.

-

Draco was reaching the end of his time limit. He had smirked, stomped on their feet, spit on them, kicked them, and was running out of options. Someone had to find him soon, or two advanced wizards were about to take out five, going on six, years of anger out on him. At this point, the young boy's future wasn't looking very bright.

"You can't stall any longer, you know," Said Fred, who had been quite incensed about the spitting incident.

"Fred is right. We're going to have our way with you regardless of whatever you do," George continued his voice light. Draco sneered out of pure habit. They were right though. Unless by some miracle someone rescued him, he didn't stand much of a chance.

"I'd say it's about time that we asked you the questions we dragged you all the way up here for…" The sentence trailed off ominously.

Both twins, in total sync, twirled their wands around three times, then leveled them at Draco, still sneered, but barely. His captors had identical half-smiles on their faces.

"Yes, it's definitely time." Stated George. Their mouths opened to speak some spell. Draco's smirk flew off his face like a squirrel flys between trees. They were serious. Probably for the first time in their lives, the twins were serious, and they were going to hurt him. Badly.

But then, like a gift from the heavens, the door flew open, and Harry burst in. Draco could have died from relief. He was saved.

"Don't hurt him!" Harry cried out, aiming his wand at the two Weasley's.

"Relax Harry," One of the twins said, (Draco wasn't up to telling them apart), there was a moment of silence as everyone present regained composure, but Draco was quickest, having practiced this sort of thin. He sauntered over to Harry, who smiled quickly at him.

"Were they trying to hurt you?" Draco didn't even try to answer. Instead, he smiled a cold smile at Harry, who looked affronted, and also sort of hurt. Apparently he had expected to be _thanked _at least for saving Draco.

"Aren't you going to thank me or something?" Harry asked, his voice showing tinges of anger.

Draco continued to stare insolently off into space.

"What's your problem! I rescue you and all you can do is stare! Don't suppose thanking me ever came into your mind?"

But by then, the Weasley's couldn't help by laugh.

"All he _can _do is stare," Fred snorted. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked suspiciously.

"I mean, it's a silencing charm. He can't talk," George said, still snickering.

"A silencing charm?" Harry yelled, "What were you planning on doing to him?" As an after thought, he pointed his wand at Draco, muttering the counter-curse.

"Thank you Harry," He said, completely composed. "And did you ask what they were doing to me? As I recall, they were planning on 'asking me some questions'. And they were planning to use their wands to speed up the process." The Weasley's eyes widened in shock. They knew what Harry's temper could do.

"You KIDNAPPED Draco! How COULD YOU!" Harry screamed. Draco took a step back, having never heard Harry at his worst.

"Calm down Harry…" Draco said, touching Harry's wrist gently.

And to the shock of everyone present, Harry did calm down. No one had _ever_ yet been able to curb Harry's temper when it was building. And yet Draco Malfoy had done it, with a touch and a word. That brought Draco a couple of notches in the minds of the Weasley twins.

Harry took a deep breath. "Fred, George. Draco and I are going up to his rooms. Perhaps two should go down to dinner and explain where you were to your mother," the twins, obviously afraid of setting off Harry's temper again, quickly walked out of the room, and a couple of seconds later, Harry heard the sound of feet on steps.

"Are you _sure_ you're ok?" Harry asked softly.

"Positive," Draco said firmly, "They didn't have time to do anything to me. You showed up first," There was a note of fond affection in Draco's normally cold voice.

"Draco… About my finding you. There's something I've got to tell you," Harry's voice was nervous, tentative.

"What?" The blonde prompted.

"When we did the legimancy, something… Happened," Draco's look asked for a more detailed explanation. "Well, it seems that some sort of bond was made between us. Umm… I can sense your emotions. And where you are at the time," Harry looked up at Draco hopefully, as if he expected Draco to be angry.

"Wow…" Just wow. Draco wasn't angry at being bonded to his arch-enemy. On the contrary, the blonde's face was developing into a devious smile.

"I'll bet that could be useful at times," Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"You mean you're not mad?"

Malfoy laughed. "Why would I be mad? It was my fault we had to do the legimancy in the first place. Like I said, this could be a good thing. It definitely came in handy just now. Who know what might have happened to me if you hadn't showed up when you did." There were notes of fear in Draco's voice, but it remained steady.

"I felt your fear. I _had_ to come to you." Harry smiled, taking the other boy's hand and pulling softly. "Come one," He said, "Let's get you up to your room before anything else happened."

Draco followed, thinking how wonderful it felt to have Harry's hand around his. It didn't even occur to the young Malfoy the implications of that thought, he just knew that he liked how it felt and that was all that mattered.

Perhaps the rest of the summer wouldn't be as bad as he'd first predicted.

A/N There it was, chapter 11. Review, won't you?


	12. Hearing Voices

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N. I am So so so sorry about the wait! I just lost track of time, and the next thing I knew, it had been weeks since I last updated. There are some things you should know about this chapter. First off, there is telepathic communication in this chapter, and the format I'm using for that is as follows: (_The speech goes here_). So if you see that, people are talking mind-to-mind. Second off, in the middle of the chapter, I skip to September the first, as they are leaving for the Hogwarts express. Don't be confused, it'll be obvious when you get there, I just thought I'd best warn you in advance. Most of my current plot line takes place at Hogwarts, so I got bored writing about them at the order. (I have no patience to speak off…) Also, I, personally, think this chapter is crap. It isn't really that bad, and it's probably just that I got bored in the middle of writing it, and zapped the characters forward a couple of months…

Lastly, I decided that I need a beta. If you're willing to take it on, send me an e-mail, and I'll get back to you quick. In your e-mail, include your pen-name, and what exactly a beta does... I'm sorta new at this. I don't exactly know what I'm supposed to do, so any help is appreciated. Thanks in advance!

_Scratch that,_ Draco thought angrily to himself, _this summer is going to be horrible._ He had just been woken up by the screeching of an unknown voice

"BLOOD TRAITORS!" The voice continued to shriek as Draco continued to wake up. "ABLSOLUTLY FILTHY, ALL OF YOU!"

"Shut up!" Called a familiar voice from the floor below him. The screaming had stopped, but that didn't quench Draco's curiosity.

Slipping out of his bed, Draco instinctually went to get dressed, but then realized that not only did he not know where his clothes were, but he was fully dressed. Shrugging to himself, Draco went in search of Harry.

"Harry," He called as he reached the room he knew Harry to be staying in.

"Yeah?" Came a voice from behind the door.

"Who's that screaming?" There was a pause, then,

"I'll be out in a second," Then the door swung in, and Harry came out of his room, a dark look gracing his face.

"Who is it?" Draco persisted.

"Mrs. Black. Well, it's her portrait, but I swear it has its own spirit. We would have removed it ages ago if it weren't for that sticking charm she put on it…" Harry shot Draco an apologetic smile, and then the strangest thing happened. Draco 'felt' a wave of sadness wash over him, but he had nothing to feel sad about, not only that, but the feelings felt…foreign. _What? _Then it clicked.

"Harry, we need to talk… alone." Harry shot Draco an inquisitive glance, but gestured for the other boy to follow him.

"We can talk in one of the studies." Draco nodded.

"What's up?" Harry asked, closing the door to the small room behind him.

"Were you just feeling sad about something?" The blonde asked, hoping that he wasn't just going insane.

"How's you know!" No, he definitely wasn't going insane.

"Turns out this emotion sensing thing goes both ways," Draco replied cleverly.

Harry looked confused for a moment or two, but then comprehension flooded his expressions.

"So you can feel what I feel." It was a statement, not a question. Draco nodded.

"Ok. We have to do something about this; you do know that, don't you?"

"Yes," Draco answered, a mischievous grin starting on his face. "I wonder…"

Harry tilted his head in questioning. "What do you wonder?"

"If we can feel each other's emotions, do you thing we could talk, like with our minds?"

"I don't know Draco, that seems a bit far-fetched," Harry said, letting his skepticism show.

"I know, but it's worth a try isn't it?"

(_you never know, it might work…_)

Harry jumped.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!"

Draco was just as surprised as Harry. He hadn't really expected his thought to reach Harry. It had been simple enough to do, he had simply taken his thought, formed it into words, then mentally sent it down the bond that he was quickly coming to recognize as Harry.

"Calm down… you'll bring the Weasley's down on me," Draco said, still slightly in shock.

"Calm down?" Harry blustered, "I just heard _your bloody voice_ in _my head_!"

"Then it worked?" Draco prodded eagerly.

"If that's what you were aiming for, then yes, it worked!"

"Wow. You shouldn't be so mad, though. I did tell you I was going to try it," Draco reasoned.

"Yes, but I didn't actually expect it to work," Harry said, finally calming.

"Neither did I. You try now," Draco said, trying to make his mind as open as possible, something he never thought he'd be doing in the presence of Harry Potter. _So many things have changed…_ he shook away that thought, and concentrated on the present, which seemed far more important than the past.

(_This is just plain weird_) said Harry's voice in his head. Draco nodded fervently.

"Couldn't agree more." Then a thoughtful look came over his face. "But it could be useful, if we use it right, that it."

Harry's mouth twisted into an amused smile. "By right, I assume you mean to talk during class, cheat on tests, and overall abuse our powers?"

"Yep, that pretty much covers it," said Draco in an offhand manner.

"Slytherins…"

And then, Harry heard what must have been, at the time, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. Draco Malfoy laughed. It was a clear sound, like bells chiming at a wedding. _Why doesn't he do that more often?_ Harry thought to himself. Then his mind jolted back into reality. _I must be suffering from some odd side affect of telepathic communication… there is NO other way I would have just thought that MALFOY's laugh is the most beautiful thing on earth. It was rather pretty though…_

"Let's head down to breakfast," Harry suggested, more to distract himself than anything else.

"Good idea," Draco said, turning towards the door. Harry followed, letting himself be lead down into the kitchen.

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

The boy seemed to be considering what to say, then after a moment settled on his phrasing. "Is it all right with you if we don't tell anyone about our connection? I can't see the weas- Ron responding very well to it."

Harry thought about this, wondering if he should tell Ron. Draco was right, Ron would be enraged beyond imagining, but it would be even worse if he found out from anybody besides Harry.

"I think you're right… we should keep it a secret," Harry decided.

And then Draco smiled to light up the world.

_Wow. _Thought Harry, _Maybe the after affects of mind-to-mind are worse than I thought…_

"Harry are you ok?"

Harry gathered his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry."

And then they entered the kitchen, any musings of their bond ended abruptly as Harry was greeted by the Weasley clan.

Harry sat down at the table, Draco taking the seat next to him.

Harry looked around him, seeing the regular chaos that was omnipresent at the order. It was comforting, somehow, to know that even during these hard times, there were some things he could count on. Glancing over at Ron and Hermione, both of them smiling, Harry applied himself to his breakfast, happy to be among family.

"Hurry up! We're leaving in ten minutes! Ten minutes everyone!" Mrs.Weasley's voice echoed up the stairs, reaching Harry's ears.

Ten minutes! He must have overslept. Harry jumped out of bed, rushing into his clothes, thanking god that he'd packed his trunks the night before.

(_Running late?_) Draco's voice said, smug.

(_Just a little. I'll be downstairs in a couple of minutes.) _Harry replied easily.

The two boys had quickly grown used to their new found powers, and were looking forward to their uses at Hogwarts.

Harry jogged to the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth and hair.

"Five minutes!" Mrs.Weasley called out.

(_Draco! Get up here and help me get my stuff downstairs._)

_(Say please._) Harry rolled his eyes, even though he knew the other boy couldn't see him.

(_Please!) _

_(I'll be right up.) _Harry headed back to his room, meeting Draco outside his door.

"Will you carry Hedwig?" Draco nodded, picking up the owl's cage. Harry grabbed hold of his trunk, and dragged it out of the room, Draco in tow.

The two of them made it to the kitchen before meeting up with one of the Weasley's.

"Harry! Where have you been! We leave for the Hogwarts express in," Mrs.Weasley consulted a clock on the wall, "Three minutes! Are you packed?"

"I overslept. But yeah, my stuff is all packed up." Then another thought occurred to Harry. "How are we getting to the station this year?" They had taken the knight bus last year, but the war seemed to make that an unlikely choice.

"We're apparating. Dumbledore found a way for us adults to apparate you children, and it's the only option. You-know-who is watching the floo network and portkeys…" She shuddered. "But let's not talk about that dear! School starts soon, aren't you excited!"

"Yes." Said Harry dully. He shot Draco a look. Going back to Hogwarts meant many things, but to the two boys, it meant hiding their friendship. The had decided, after hours of discussion, that it was best kept a secret. If people knew of their relationship, Draco would lose all potential as a spy, and frankly, they didn't want to have to deal with the ridicule that their friendship would bring.

(_I know. I'm not looking forward to it either._)

It was going to be hard. Harry and Draco had grown close over the month and a half they had spent together, and their friendship was tight, not to mention their magical bond, which, if anything, had become stronger.

"It's time to leave!" Mrs.Weasley announced to the room. Their was a shuffle of motion as everyone gathered around her.

"Now, here's what we're going to do. I will perform the spell, and you will feel slightly disconcerted for a moment, so be prepared. I'm going to send you to a bathroom on the station, where members of the order will be waiting to escort you to the train. Everybody ready? Good. Harry, Draco, why don't you go first?"

The two boys stepped forward, both of them aware of what waited them at the other end of the apparation.

(_Ready Harry?_) Harry took a deep breath, glancing over at his friend.

_(As ready as I'll ever be._) Then, with a quick whip of Mrs.Weasley's wand, Harry's world went blank.

A/N Chapter thirteen will be better, I swear! Please please please don't stop reading if you didn't like this chapter, It'll get better once their at Hogwarts, mainly because I'll be able to jump into the real plot. Review!


	13. Hermione's Troubles

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N I'm so so so sorry! It's been a month since I've updated, hasn't it? Sorry! I'm hoping to make updates quicker from now on, so no more month long waits! I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry about last chapter… I was half asleep when I wrote it and am currently regretting it, but oh well. This one's better, I swear. Enjoy and leave a review!

Hermione, to put it mildly, was suspicious. She watched as Harry and Draco were transported to King's Cross Station.

Ok, she _did_ have to admit that she _had_ pushed for interhouse relationships, but perhaps Harry was taking it a bit too far. Harry _trusted_ Draco, as in really trusted him, like a _friend_. She wouldn't have believed it had you told her, she would have told you to head over to St. Mungos, but, well, she had seen it, and she wasn't sure that she liked it.

When Harry had showed up at the Order with Malfoy in tow, it hadn't been a problem, simply because Harry had taken everything Draco said with a grain of salt, and had treated him with the proper amount of distance.

But over the couple of months between then and now, things had changed. Harry had distanced himself from Ron, not her as much, but definitely Ron. Harry had stared spending more and more time alone with Draco, and less with them. And it scared her.

_Something_ was happening between the two, that much she was sure of. It was almost as if they could communicate in some way that was deeper than speech, the two of them seemed so comfortable around each other. Something was happening, and she wanted to know what, and when Hermione wants something, she always gets it.

Draco had always wondered what it was like to apparate, and now that he was doing it, he could honestly say that it wasn't at all what'd he'd expected. That was to say that he had expected _something_. Apparating turned out to be being in one place, seeing a momentary flash of blackness, then appearing in another place. That other place was also something he was wondering about.

Mrs.Weasley had told Harry and him that they would be sent to a bathroom in Kingscross station. She hadn't specified where _in_ the bathroom. Needless to say, when Draco found himself lying on the floor looking up into two stunningly beautiful green eyes, he was rather shocked.

"Hello Harry…" he said faintly, his mind on more important matters, namely how amazingly _good_ it felt to be lying underneath Harry.

Harry's shining eyes widened in shock at his position, but to his credit did nothing to change it.

"It looks like that apparation worked…" Harry said weakly, and Draco had a feeling that Harry's mind was flying through the same thoughts that his was.

"Yep. We really should go meet the order's agent who's supposed to be picking us up," Draco suggested, though his voice made it obvious that he didn't really mean it, and that he was perfectly ok with where he was. Unfortunately, Harry decided that he was right.

Harry eased himself up off of Draco, then offered the other boy a hand to help him up. Draco accepted, and the two of them headed out into the chaos of King's cross Station, their hands still clasped together.

It wasn't until the two boys spotted Kingsley waiting for them at the border between platform 9 and 10 that they realized they were holding hands. Harry quickly dropped Draco's hand. Two sixteen year old boys _definitely_ didn't hold hands, even if they were friends.

"Harry! Malfoy! Quickly come over here…" Kingsley's voice was jittery and nervous, which were two qualities that were very rarely heard in the brave auror. The boys quickened their pace.

"Hurry boys, get through the barrier, and I'll be right behind you."

They both rushed through the enchanted wall, followed by Kingsley.

"Let's get both of you onto the train. Harry, theirs a special compartment for you and your friends from the order at the back of the train, it's got some extra security features. Dumbledore doesn't want to take any chances, especially since we know that the deatheater's are planning an attack for today. Go on Harry," Harry nodded, and headed onto the train. Kingsley turned to Draco.

"Malfoy. It's your time to prove your allegiance to the order. We've been keeping you safe up until now, but from now on you'll have to take care of yourself. You must watch the movements of all the other Slytherins, and every Monday you will report to Professor Snape on everything that you've learned. Good luck." And with that, Kingsley turned around, leaving Draco completely alone.

Harry was sitting in the back of the train, thinking hard about the last couple of months.

His friendship with Draco had developed, from a deal made out of desperation from them both, to an almost solid thing. The memories of fights that had happened between them seemed unreal, as if they were a dream that was about to be forgotten. Five going on six years of hatred had been dissolved in a matter of months.

Harry could feel a headache coming. It wasn't that he didn't like being friends with Draco, on the contrary, he couldn't imagine giving it up now that he had it. He depended on Draco, and vice-versa. The magical bond that they shared only made things stronger.

And then there was how he felt when they touched. It was nothing like touching Ron, or Hermione. The closest comparison he could come up with was Cho, and even that didn't seem to be on the same level. There was a certain intimacy between him and Draco, and Harry couldn't explain it, and it scared him.

The rest of the kids from the order should have been getting there soon, but Harry figured he had a second or two.

(_Draco?_) Harry sent out the thought as a question.

(_I can't talk now, I'm with all the Slytherins, and I'm supposed to be spying on them. Talk later?_)

Harry sighed. Things were going to be so different now that they were back with their classmates. Draco would go back to being a Slytherin, even if it was only an act, and Harry would go back to being a Gryffindor.

Harry was still lost in his thoughts when Hermione slipped into the compartment, a look of determination dominating her features.

"Harry, we need to talk," She said, her voice solid.

"About what?" Harry asked, though he was fairly sure he already knew the answer.

"Draco. Harry, do you realize that it's been over a month since we've talked? About anything! And it's been longer than that since you and Ron have had one of those talks about Quidditch? And do you know how much time you've spent with Draco?"

At first, Harry was rather taken aback at Hermione's outburst. Then his mind began to wrap around what she'd said.

"I'm sorry Hermione… It's just that… Well Draco's needed me these last couple of months. Things'll be different now, Draco will go back to being a Slytherin, and we'll barely see him anymore…" Harry trailed off. _We'll barley see him anymore…_

"I suppose you're right," Hermione said, her voice more sympathetic than before, "So long as you promise that if you ever need anything, you'll tell me. We're friends, and friends stick together."

"I know Hermione. And I promise. Where's Ron and the others?"

"They should be here any second now. Harry, I have one question…" Hermione looked nervous, but continued anyways. "Can you still do that…Legimancy?"

"Yes. I can. But now I can… Well I can control it more, I can block out emotions that I don't want to feel, and I can direct the power more. And to be honest, it's all because of Draco," Harry said boldly. And it was true in a way, for soon after he had learned of his ability to communicate with Draco telepathically, he had found that the hold on his powers was much tighter.

"Oh, well that's good. I've been doing some reading on legimancy, and I found out that it can be very dangerous when not controlled properly. Actually Harry, you should read up on it too, there are loads of _fascinating_ things to know on the subject…"

At that point, habit took over, and Harry blocked out Hermione's excited drabble about the reading she'd been doing. Harry was smiling to himself as happy memories flooded back to him. He might as well have been back at the common room listening to Hermione try to talk them into reading 'Hogwarts, A history'.

Slowly, the compartment began to fill up. Ron and Ginny arrived, then Neville and Luna, Angelina and Katie… Soon most the DA was packed into the room, which seemed to expand to fit their needs. Harry focused his energies in the way that let him see magic, and sure enough the whole compartment was layered with it. Harry smiled; trust Dumbledore to make things as safe as possible! In Harry's mind, though, it wasn't himself that he was worried about; it was Draco… what if the Slytherins found out what side he was really on?

"Hi Harry! Have a good summer?" Harry was jerked out of his worried thoughts by Collin Creevey's nervous voice, followed in quick succession by a click and a flash.

"Hello Collin," Harry said in a resigned voice, "My summer was great, how about yours?"

"Great, Harry! Talk to you later?" Harry smiled and nodded. Yes, things were getting back to normal. What would life be without Collin and his camera?

Somehow, though, even through all this normality, Harry couldn't seem to get his mind off of Draco… in fact, it was almost a physical pain. Come to think of it, it _was_ a physical pain! Harry settled deeper into his corner of the compartment, concentrating on the bond between him and Malfoy, and found that it was… almost thinner and more worn…

It made sense, he supposed, that since they were farther apart, the bond would be stretched out, but there was one thing that he couldn't explain. The bond was sapping _his_ magic to keep itself stable… at it hurt! He would have to talk to Dumbledore about his, because while Harry was powerful, he couldn't keep feeding power like this.

"Harry?" Ron was approaching him, his posture nervous.

"Yes Ron?" Harry asked, following Ron's gaze as his eyes twitched off to the side. Harry resisted the urge to laugh, seeing that Hermione was sitting, watching Ron carefully, having obviously forced Ron to come talk to Harry.

"Er… The Chudley Cannons have been doing well this year, have you seen?" Yes, this was definitely Hermione's idea.

"Have they? I haven't had a chance to check out the standings, would you fill me in on the season so far?" Harry said, smiling warmly at his best friend. Ron, still looking uncomfortable, took a seat next to Harry.

"So did the Canons beat Ireland like you thought they would?" Harry prompted; know that Ron was fully capable of giving a play by play verbal show of the game.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? It was a great game! You see, it started out pretty, even, you know, Ireland's chasers are pretty good, but then their keeper got hit with a bludger, and that must have got their spirits down or something, because the Canons started to pull ahead about half way through…" Ron then proceeded to tell Harry all about the game, the season, and then the two of them got into a conversation about strategy, taking Harry's mind almost completely off of his worries for Draco, but the one thing that neither of them noticed was Hermione, smiling contentedly in the from the other side of the compartment.

Yes, Hermione was very pleased with her work, and happy to see her two best friends together again.

A/N Review, won't you?


	14. Interesting First Day Back

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N Ok, so I would apologize for the wait, but you already know I'm sorry… Yeah, as some of you noticed, this is going to be slash. I changed my mind about a minute after saying that it wouldn't be, and I even asked if it was ok with you guys, and you said it was! Sorry if it offends you…(and to RiRiana, he's not really gay, it's just that he's bonded with Malfoy, he doesn't like _all_ boys, just Draco…) Updates will be quicker from now on, seeing as the school years almost over and thing of all the time during the summer I'll have to write! Yay! So, with out further ado, here's chapter 14!

"Damn it," Ron said coldly at the breakfast table the next morning, "We've got potions first class."

Harry did his best to disguise his glee at this, potions was the only class he had with the Slytherins, and Slytherins meant Malfoy.

"I still can't believe both of you tested into NEWT potions. I mean, you barley studied at all last year!" Hermione said.

"Harry mate, are you alright? You look sort of pale," Ron commented in an offhand manner.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," Harry said. In truth, he wasn't ok. He felt more and more power draining out of him and down the bond with Draco by the second, and it was starting to take a toll on him. Harry was banking on being near to Draco during potions to pull him through.

"Ok then. Well, we'd better get going; Snape will murder us if we're late for his first class of the year…"

Spying proved easier than Malfoy could have ever hoped. Admittedly, it had taken some skill to explain his departure from the Manor, but with a little sweet talk, the Slytherins were in an enthusiastic discussion about the attack that was supposedly going to take place that night.

_As if that'll happen… Dumbledore's probably stopped it already…_ Draco thought cheerfully to himself. And that was all because of him. Somehow, it was a good sort of feeling to know that lives were being saved, and _he _was responsible. It was a very different feeling from being the one taking the lives.

Draco glanced down at his schedule, potions. He smiled slyly to himself, taking a bite of his toast.

_(Draco?) _Came a question inside his head.

_(Yes. I can talk now; everybody else is far to wrapped up in their food to pay any attention to me…)_

_(Ha! Same over here. How're you doing?)_ Harry's voice was slightly weaker than Draco was used to, but he figured it was just the distance between them.

_(I'm doing fine. Stupid Slytherins are sucking in every word I say. It's almost _too_ easy.)_

_(I'm glad you're doing alright. Listen, there's something I've gotta tell you before first class. You know this bond we have? Well, I think that when we're apart from each other, it saps my power in order to keep working.)_ It kept iron control to keep Draco's face from showing any expression. Sapping his energy? Somehow that just didn't sound good.

Draco was about to question further, when the bell rang for first class and the students who were left quickly departed from the great hall.

Harry was in the middle of explaining his situation to Draco when the bell rang for first class. He, Ron and Hermione made their way down into the dungeons and to the potions classroom. Snape looked as foreboding as ever, glaring at the incoming students one by one as then entered the classroom. As soon as everyone was seated, Snape began his expected beginning of the year "welcome" speech.

"Congratulations to all of you, for out of luck," here he shot a dark look at Harry, "or skill," his gaze this time centered on Malfoy, who was seated at the front of the class, "you have made it to my NEWT class… This year will be difficult, never think otherwise, you must be prepared to work hard and study hard. _Fame_ won't be able to pull you through this class… Potter!" Snape's voice was sharp, and Harry braced himself for a barrage of impossible questions he had no chance of getting right.

"In a cheering potion, which would you use, the eye of newt or armadillo bile?" Snape sneered, knowing perfectly well that Harry had no idea.

_(Eye of newt.) _Harry's eyes widened as Draco's voice spoke in his head.

"Umm, eye of newt, sir?" Snape's eyes narrowed.

"That is correct, Potter. Lucky guess work." Snape smirked, a nasty look glinting in his eye.

"Now, tell me Potter, since we seem to be so smart today, what would you use as the key ingredient in a potion to stop excessive bleeding?" Harry honestly had no idea, and sincerely hoped that Malfoy did.

_(You'd be lost with out me… crushed snake scales, Harry.)_

"Crushed snake scales," Harry said surly.

"That is correct," Snape said, as if the words took all the will he possessed. And knowing him, they probably did.

Needless to say, Harry's success early in class did nothing to improve snapes disposition, and by the end Harry was sincerely regretting passing the potions OWL's. Snape had made them all brew a potion that was supposed to increase the growth of magical plants, though Harry had a suspicion that his own concoction would kill anything that it touched.

The only thing that made the class even slightly enjoyable was the feeling of his strength being renewed as he and Draco talked. Ron kept giving him odd looks as poor Harry would keep snorting to withhold laughter whenever Draco said anything clever. This would then be followed in quick succession with guilt, and the feeling that he probably ought to tell Ron about his and Draco's alternative means of communication. He'd have to talk to the other boy about that.

"That was horrible! I can't believe he made us do that on the _first day!_" Ron was complaining bitterly. "But Harry! It was all worth it for the look on Snapes face when you got those questions he asked right! By the way," Ron said a curious look on his face, "how'd you know all that stuff anyways?"

"Lucky guess. I must've read it somewhere." Ron seemed to accept that, and went back to his babbling about how horrible Snape was. Both Harry and Hermione nodded every once and a while, and were free to their own thoughts.

Though, at the moment, Harry didn't like his own thoughts. He could physically feel it as he went further and further away from Draco. Entered the classroom for charms, he felt his power being drained from him in huge globs.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked concernedly.

Harry shook himself. "Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione didn't look convinced, but was forced to withhold any further questions by the start of class.

"Welcome to NEWT charms!" Tiny professor flitwick was as cheerful as every. "Today I'd like you to just practice the basic summoning charm while I call you up one by one to discuss what your personal goals concerning charms should be this year. I'll start with Ernie, the rest of you, shoo!" The class all smiled, and then turned to the pile of pillows to begin summoning.

"Accio!" Ron said lazily, the pillow flying into his hands.

Harry pulled out his wand, about to perform the spell, but upon going to pull on his magic to send it out through the wand in a spell, there wasn't even half of the normal store of magic that was usually there. He twisted his vision to allow himself to see magic.

His eyes widened in surprise. Harry was used to looking at his supply of magic, and seeing a practically infinite supply of raw and pure writhing power. But now, he saw only a well… normal amount of magic. He wasn't used to having only that to pull from. Harry glanced around him, watching strings of magic flying around as students cast their summoning charms. There was one particular strand that stood out to him, though; the one that he knew from experience connected himself to Draco.

Magic was flowing freely from himself into that strand, then disappearing. This wasn't good.

Harry jerked himself out of his almost-trance. Hermione and Ron were happily summoning away.

"Accio!" Harry said, pulling on his now limited supply of magic. He felt magic being scraped out of himself and out the wand, just enough to make the spell work. Unfortunately, it took more than the normal amount of magic to make the spell work, and Harry's body was barley withstanding before that. His vision blurred, knees growing weak, and when the pillow that he'd summoned hit him, it was too much.

Harry's world went black just before he hit the floor.

Draco's head jerked up from the desk in transfiguration. He'd drifted off, but that was over now. A sharp pain was lancing through his head, but it wasn't a natural headache… some how, the pain felt like… _Harry_.

Draco sat bolt upright at put his hand up in the air.

"Yes Draco?" McGonagall inquired.

"I think I'm sick, may I go to the hospital wing?" Professor McGonagall looked slight askance, but granted him permission anyways. Draco thanked her and rushed out of the room.

He was about ten feet away from the hospital wing when he ran head-long into Ron and Hermione, who, to his horror, were escorting an unconscious Harry.

"W-What happened?" He stuttered, still catching his breath from running all the way from the transfiguration room.

"We don't know! He just collapsed during collapsed during charms!" Hermione answered.

They would have kept talking, but Madame Pomfery came bustling towards them, taking custody of Harry.

"Not again! How many times am I going to have to patch him up?" Madame Pomfery complained as she levitated Harry into a bed. "And I suppose _you're _the one who did it to him?" she sent an accusatory glare in Draco's direction, who opened his mouth to protest, but quickly thought better of it, "Well _that's _nothing new!"

It took Madame Pomfrey all of thirty seconds to revive Harry, but in those thirty seconds her expression turned from annoying, but not particularly concerned, to worried and more than a bit scared.

"Someone go get Dumbledore," She said quietly. Both Ron and Hermione nodded and left.

"Draco?" Harry's voice was weak.

"Right here."

_(You know what happened, right?)_ Draco thought for a moment, then realized that he did indeed know what had happened.

_(We're going to have to tell Dumbledore, you know.)_ By this time, Madame Pomfrey was staring curiously at the two boys, not only because they were in the same room and nothing was exploding, but because they were staring blankly at each other, their eyes fixed on the others. She had the sense not to comment.

_(I know. We were going to have to tell him anyways, eventually.)_

Then, Draco smirked slightly, _(This is turning out to be a _very_ interesting first day back.) _

A/N Hope you like it, I know that it's short; I just wanted to get something up. And yes, I do know that there are grammatical errors, I just can't catch all of them on my own, and I have no beta. (I would ask some of my friends, but they're slightly prejudiced against slash.) In case you didn't notice, that is and un-unsubtle hint that I need a beta, so if you've got some spare time and nothing to do with it…


	15. The battle begins

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N I really am sorry about the wait…really I am. This one wasn't just my usual procrastination either. I hope you guys appreciate this chapter, because it was hell to write. The slash truly starts to kick in in this chapter, so now would be the time to turn back if you don't like that stuff. Oh, and as an FYI, ------------ means change in the POV. Hope you enjoy!

Dumbledore sighed, leaning back in his chair. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, he knew that he should have come to expect things like this to happen when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy interacted.

But this was still a shock. He hadn't really known what to expect when Ron and Hermione had shown up at his office, both breathing hard from a run, telling him that Madame Pomfrey needed him in the hospital wing. All he could get out of them was that Malfoy had done something horrible to Harry. That in its self had surprised him, considering how well the boys had been getting along lately.

So he had followed Ron and Hermione, curious, but not terribly worried. Until he had seen the look on Pomfrey's face. The usually bustling and cheerful witch's face was pale and her lips tight with fear.

He had politely asked Ron and Hermione to leave, and delicately requested to speak with Harry and Draco alone.

And now, sitting the quiet of his office, he could reflect back and say that he hadn't, not even in his wildest ponderings imagined that what had happened.

_Bonded_. That was how Harry and Draco had phrased it. _Linked_. It was useful, no denying that. The order now had a fool-proof way to communicate with Draco, and would know immediately if anything went wrong. Normally, Dumbledore would turn his full attention to the two boys and their problems, and he would in a couple of days, but at that moment, it just wasn't possible.

Dumbledore sighed in exhaustion. This was what he hated most about war-times; the waiting. He knew an attack was going to be launched, and thanks so Draco had had time to prepare, but didn't make the waiting any easier.

He had just started to make himself relax when Fawkes gave a powerful cry. The battle had begun.

Lord Voldemort leaned back in his chair, smiling as he spoke into the tip of his wand, sending his words to Lucius Malfoy.

"Begin the attack. You know my rules, I want Potter alive or…" he trailed off menacingly.

"Yes master," Lucius's voice rung from his wand, "It will be done as you wish it."

Voldemort vanquished the spell that connected him to Lucius. 'It will be done as you wish it…'

The first wave of death eaters crept silently forward. This would be the easiest siege in history, their master had informed them. There was no way the enemy would see it coming, all they had to do was get in, get Potter, kill a few, and get out.

Until they hit the first line of the order's defenses.

Harry and Draco had been confined to the hospital wing by Dumbledore, for which they were very grateful.

Telling Dumbledore hadn't been nearly as hard as Draco had thought it would be, but that might have been because all he had to do was nod in appropriate places as Harry did all the talking. Dumbledore had taken the news well, showing none of the surprise he was bound to have been feeling.

And now they were alone. That meant that there was nothing to keep Draco occupied but Harry, whose full concentration was on a potions essay, and his herbology homework. Hands down Harry was more interesting.

Harry was actually sort of handsome, his black hair contrasted his green eyes in a way that was just plain beautiful. Draco continued to study the boy in front of him, figuring he was safe from being caught staring, the potions essay was pretty involving.

He'd made it all the way down to Harry's chest, and had started to wonder if straight men were allowed to have crushes on other boys, when his forehead lit up with red hot pain. He clasped his hand to it, noticing distractedly that Harry was doing the same. Flashes of a vision interposed itself with his normal vision.

_Spells flying….mouths open with screams…black cloaked death-eaters…chaos and confusion reign…_

_One of the death-eaters stands out among the others; he's shouting orders to his comrades, though Draco can't hear what he's saying. Occasionally he shoots a spell at the enemy, but mostly he lets the others do the dirty work, he's the one in charge here after all. He's surrounded by black robed guards._

_His dismay is visible even through his hood as his mouth screams more orders and conjures more spells. Things aren't going as planned. Somehow, a jet of red light gets through his guards, catching him on the side of the face. He tears down his hood, obviously cursing. Long blonde hair streams down his back as Lucius Malfoy continues to direct a failing battle…_

"Draco, come back! I know you can here me!" A clear voice pierced through the vision, and he wanted desperately to go to it, but wasn't enough to jerk him out of the horror.

_More spells, but this time he can hear faint echoes of the screams…_

"DRACO!" This time the voice was more persistent, more frightened. He struggled to free himself from the vision, to reach the comfort, of that beautiful voice.

But he still couldn't, and the scenes from the battle outside continued to rage in his mind. Then he felt warm arms encircle him, and it felt wonderful, safe. With a burst of strength he didn't even know he had, he threw the vision from his mind, coming fully back to himself.

To find himself being held tight by Harry Potter. And even scarier, finding that he wouldn't be willing to move from his current position for the world.

But unfortunately, he knew that life didn't work that way.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked violently, but didn't move an inch.

"I—I can't explain. We've got to go to Dumbledore." Harry said, his voice shaking slightly. He seemed reluctant to give up his hold on Draco, but did so anyways.

"Come on!" He said violently, grabbing Draco's hand and yanking him along behind him. They ran, hand in hand, through the empty halls and past the full classrooms until they reached the stone griffons.

"Pepper imps," Harry said, causing the spiral staircase to appear.

"Harry please tell me what's going on!" Draco begged desperately as they sprinted up the stairs.

"I'm not sure myself. It's something that's always happened to me, and now it's happening to you too." Draco was on the verge of asking what exactly 'it' was, but they had made it to Dumbledore's office.

"What do you need boys?" Dumbledore asked distractedly.

"Dumbledore, you know how I see things when Voldemort's feeling strongly? It happened again! There's a battle outside, I managed to shut it off, but I saw a battle, and there are death eaters and—" Dumbledore cut him off.

"I know Harry. And don't worry; we've got everything under control. The order was prepared, thanks to Mr.Malfoy, and we'll be able to hold the death eaters off." Dumbledore sounded calm, but Draco could tell it was a façade. He was scared.

"Dumbledore sir, I saw it too." Draco stated, forcing outer calm.

Dumbledore nodded, taking the information well.

"Not surprising. It just shows that the bond you two share is deeper than we anticipated. Has Mr. Potter explained to you what you experienced?" Draco shook his head. "It's quite simple really, you see when Dumbledore is experiencing strong emotions, Harry feels it, or in this case sees it, through the bond that _they_ share. Apparently it then echoes down through _your_ bond, into you."

To his credit, Draco didn't stare blankly, he nodded and pretended understand.

"Why don't you two head back to the hospital wing and catch up on the classes you've missed," Dumbledore said as a clear dismissal.

"Thank you sir." Harry intoned, leaving the office with Draco in tow.

Soon they were back in the hospital wing, though this time neither of them could concentrate on school-work, which left them with each other.

"Draco…" Harry started to say something, but trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Your dad's out there." It wasn't a question.

"I saw him, do you know? After you shut it out, I kept seeing things. He was surrounded by guards and people were shooting and screaming…I could see it all." Draco sounded haunted.

"It'll be ok. Dumbledore said things're under control. I know it's scary…It's been happening to me for over a year now, and it still scares me," Harry said comfortingly.

Draco curled up against himself on the hospital bed he was sitting on. Harry got up to sit by him.

"I know, and it's not really the vision that's scaring me, well ok the vision's adding to it, but it's mostly my father." He knew that with Harry he didn't have to explain. Draco instinctually slid himself towards Harry until they were huddled up together.

Harry shivered at the feeling of Draco's body so close to his. Harry had long since began to wonder about his sexuality, and was yet to come to a conclusion. All he knew was that he loved the way Draco's body felt against his. And that in it's self scared him.

"We'll have to tell everyone we got into a fight, you know." Draco said sadly.

"Yes. Everyone'll be impressed. We managed to hurt each other so badly we're both in the hospital wing over night." Harry answered sardonically.

Draco laughed, curling even closer to Harry, who shivered happily again.

"What time is it?" Draco asked. Harry contorted slightly to look at his watch without moving away from Draco.

"10:00 already."

"I guess we should probably go to bed." Draco suggested with little to no conviction.

"Yeah. Madame Pomfrey'll kill us if she finds out we're still awake."

Harry ruefully unfolded himself from the blonde. He went over to his stuff, (Ron and Hermione had brought them both clothes and their school-work), pulled out some pajamas and changed into them. Draco politely didn't look while he changed into his own.

They both climbed into their respective beds. Harry flicked his wand, turning off the torches. He curled up under his blankets, though they did nothing for the chilling cold that immersed him whenever he thought of the battle that was raging just outside the castle.

Not to mention the fact that he wasn't fighting in it. Even though he understood why, it did nothing for the guilt that was eating at him.

He knew perfectly well he wasn't going to be able to sleep that night; there was too much going on for him to relax at all.

Then a warm body slid up next to his, and arms curled around him. It was heaven.

_(Don't say a word.)_

Harry smiled contentedly at the voice in his head and the body next to him. On second thought, maybe he would sleep that night.

The last thought to cross his mind was how he really shouldn't be enjoying falling asleep in Draco Malfoy's arms. And that he didn't care because of how safe and wonderful it was.

For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

A/N and look, no cliffie! A nice, sweet, slightly slashy ending… (Review)


	16. Long Day

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N Wow. There is no way I can impress upon you how sorry I am, so I won't even try. The moral of the story is, though, that I have updated at last. The chapter is short and not very good, but it's still a chapter. I swear I'll update more often now. Be sure to check out my LJ (just click on 'homepage' in my profile). So… here's the chapter, enjoy!

Streams of light flowed through the curtains in the hospital wing and onto Harry's sleeping eyelids. He threw his arm across his eyes, trying to block out the light, but it was too late, he was awake.

_(Draco?) _He sent, wondering where the other boy had gone.

_(Dumbledore wants you in his office. I'm up there now. He told me to tell you to come as soon as you wake up.)_

_(All right. Tell him I'm coming as soon as I'm dressed.) _Harry rolled out of bed, sliding into the robes that someone, presumably a house elf, had laid out for him. He snatched his wand off the bedside table, and left the hospital wing for Dumbledore's office.

Dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Harry arrived about ten minutes after he'd relayed Dumbledore's message.

"You sent for me, sir?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry. There are two matters which we must attend to." Dumbledore took a deep breath. "First off, the obvious. I have taken the liberty of rearranging your schedules so that you can go back to school without being harmed." The corners of his lips turned up in slight amusement, "I have told the staff and a few students who can be trusted to spread the word that you both attempted to curse each other simultaneously and the two spells combined unexpectedly to tie you together."

"Thank you sir," Harry said. Draco remained silent.

"The second matter is of a much more grave nature." Dumbledore's eyes grew dark. "As you know, the battle outside is raging strong. Things have only gotten worse during the night. Our agents tell us that Voldemort is preparing to come here to Hogwarts and make an attempt at Harry's life. That's all we know right now, but rest assured every precaution will be made to keep his from being successful." Dumbledore smiled gently. "You still have an hour before classes start. Here is your new schedule," he handed then two sheets of paper, "Now be on your way, and the best of luck to you both."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

_(It's hard to imagine that a battle's going on just outside these walls…) _

"I know. Do you think Dumbledore's told everybody else what's happened yet?" Harry asked.

The two boys were taking advantage of their last hour until they would be forced to rejoin their fellow students. They sat back to back on the soft carpet of the room of requirements.

"It doesn't matter really. Most the Slytherins know by now, so most the school should have heard one way or another." Draco's tone was resigned.

"I suppose your right." Harry glanced down at his watch. "We'd better go get our stuff from the hospital wing, classes start in 15 minutes."

Draco nodded, pushing himself up.

They made their way back to the hospital wing, grabbed their books, and were right on time for transfiguration.

For once, Harry was glad that McGonagall always started on time. He knew, though, that as soon as this class let out, he and Draco would be bombarded with more questions than he cared to answer.

"Today," McGonagall began her lesson, "We will be beginning non-verbal transfiguration. Today we will simply be changing mice into teapots, but without speaking. The instructions are on the board. Please don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions. Begin."

Soon everyone was staring intently at their mouse. The whole room was silent.

Harry and Draco, however, were having some problems.

_(I can't concentrate with you talking in my head!) _Harry complained as Draco muttered the incantation mentally.

_(I can't help it! If I don't think the incantation loud enough for you to hear it, then it's not loud enough for the mouse to hear it. Deal with it.)_

_(We'll just have to take turns then.)_

"Just shut up and work!" Draco said, aggravated.

The whole class jumped, turning to stare at Draco.

"Sorry. Potter was bothering me."

"Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?" McGonagall admonished.

"No professor." Harry and Draco said at the same time.

_(It's going to be a long day, isn't it?)_ Draco asked.

Harry just smiled.

Hphphphphphphp

"Is it horrible, Harry?" Dean asked as they walked to herbology, one of Draco's classes, together.

"Like you wouldn't believe. He never shuts up." Harry answered, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"I'm right here you know. And not deaf, like you seem to think."

"Shut up Malfoy, we're trying to have a conversation here," Harry told Draco, trying to sound angry.

"So anyways," Dean continued, "Where are you two going to sleep?"

"I don't know, Dumbledore hasn't told us yet," Harry said, just then realizing that Dumbledore hadn't mentioned it.

_(Where _are _we going to sleep?) _He asked Draco.

_(How the hell should I know? Hopefully Dumbedore'll remember that he didn't tell us and give us a place.) _

_(Hopefully.)_

Hphphphphphphphphp

Draco was right; it was a very long day. Both of them answered thousands upon millions of questions about their situation, and it became increasingly difficult to keep their story straight.

Dinner was nothing short of a disaster, though Harry hadn't expected anything less. Draco seated among a table of Gryffindors was a recipe for chaos. Draco managed to insult so many people Harry proposed they sit at the Slytherin table the next day.

After dinner, they headed up to the teacher's table to find Dumbledore.

"Professor," Harry said loudly, getting his attention, "Where are Draco and I supposed to sleep?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I thought I'd let you two work that out."

"Slytherin!"

"Gryffindor!" Both boys exclaimed.

Dumbledore simply smiled.

A/N I won't be surprised if nobody reviews, but if anyone would, I'd be very happy…


	17. Responsibility

DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N I know. Another late chapter. My only excuse is that I'm moving, and my computer is at one house and half the time I'm at the other. Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated. And on another note, I recently discovered that the lines I was using to show scene changes disappeared somewhere between the preview and the actual post. So this chapter and last chapter I used random initials. yay.

And check out my lj.

_(This is stupid. Why couldn't you just be reasonable and sleep in Slytherin?) _Draco complained as he and Harry lay in bed.

_(For the same reason you couldn't suck it up and sleep in Gryffindor. Which we will do tomorrow.)_ Harry replied grumpily.

Soon after Dumbledore had told them to find their own place to stay, a duel had commenced. They'd come out in a draw, both of them refusing to sleep in the other's room. Which was why they were both sleeping in their clothes in the room of requirements.

_(Don't be ridiculous. We'll sleep alternate. Slytherin then Gryffindor, in that order.) _Draco said primly.

_(We'll flip a coin in the morning. For now, shut up and go to sleep.)_

"Good night then Harry," Draco responded happily, thinking of the weighted coin he had stowed in his school bag.

"Good night Draco."

They both drifted off to sleep.

Hphphphphphphphphphp

Draco woke up in Harry's arms. He had no idea how he had gotten from his separate bed to his current position in Harry's. Not that he was complaining.

Draco had discovered some time ago that he enjoyed Harry's touch. At first he was surprised; he'd never like anyone getting near him before. But things were different with Harry, they'd always been. Even before they were friends, Harry'd been able to get reactions out of him that no one else had been able to come even close to.

Harry pulled closer to Draco in his sleep, bringing his lips up against Draco's neck. Draco's body shivered pleasantly.

He glanced over at the clock next to Harry's bed; breakfast didn't start for another hour. Draco smiled to himself, curled up a bit closer to Harry, and went back to sleep.

hphphphphphphphphphphp

About two hours later Harry was glaring at Draco from across the Slytherin table in the great hall.

_(If they kill me, I hold you fully responsible.) _Said Harry coldly while a seventh year sitting next to him twirled a knife around in his hand, smirking threateningly at him.

_(They won't hurt you. At least I think they won't. Just don't get caught alone and you'll be fine.) _Answered Draco, developing a smirk of his own.

_(Shut up and eat so we can get out of here.)_ Draco's smirk only increased.

"Dimitiv, why don't you put down that knife, you're scaring out guest," Draco told the seventh year, smiling broadly.

Dimitiv put down the knife, grinning, in what appeared to Harry in a very evil manner.

Harry was getting increasingly scared for his life. He didn't like the way the Slytherins were looking at him. They all looked thoroughly amused at his nervousness.

Harry's musings were abruptly cut off by a couple of first years a bit farther down the table, who had stared cursing each other under the table. One of them was nursing a burn on his hand, while the other muttered rapid incantations in attempt to make his goblet unstick it's self from the table.

_(Shouldn't someone help them?)_

Draco scoffed. _(Harry, if we intervened every time a couple of Slytherins got in a fight, there'd be no time for anything else.)_

_(How often do you guys fight?)_

_(I'd guess one break out about once every ten minutes. We only get a serious one about once a day.)_

_(Wow.)_

_(Welcome to Slytherin.)_

Hphphphphphphphphphp

Transfiguration phenomenally boring as usual, so they took the opportunity to flip Draco's coin to see where they would sleep that night.

Draco called it right, so Harry snatched the coin away from him, glaring at Draco as he flipped it again, and again…and again, watching it come up heads every time.

_(Why am I willing to bet this coin will land heads every time?)_

_(Can't imagine.) _Draco resisted a smile. _(You're just mad I won. Slytherin tonight!)_

Harry sighed resignedly.

Hphphphphphphhphphp

It was during potions that Collin Creevey entered with the message that Dumbledore wanted to see Harry and Draco in his office. The boys exchanged frightened looks, getting up and taking the now familiar route to Dumbledore's office.

"Thank you Collin. You may go back to class now." Creevey nodded, exiting the office.

"Now. Harry, Draco." Dumbledore's tone was sad, almost pitying. Harry's legimancy stung with foreign emotion as he felt Dumbledore's pain.

"What is it sir?" Harry prompted.

"I know that you two are going through a hard time already, but there is something I must add to your burden,

The battle outside has turned, and not for the good. I'm sure you understand the importance of _not letting the dark side have Hogwarts._ Not only is Hogwarts a symbol of hope for the light, but it also holds our most valuable asset; our young witches and wizards."

Both Harry and Draco were getting anxious at this point, and Dumbledore must have sensed this, for the jumped to the point.

"I really do hate to ask this of you. But our main priority right now is to keep Hogwarts students safe. All students are being moved to the dungeons for safety. I need you two to help organize this movement. I know that neither of you are head boy, but I also know that your peers look up to both of you, and will follow you." Dumbledore sighed wearily. "We're becoming desperate. The breach of Hogwarts looks almost inevitable. Most of the professors are currently in the field, be it fighting, healing of working battle strategy. This is a lot of responsibility, but I think together you can do it. Do you think you can have the entire school in the safely in the dungeons by this time tomorrow?"

_(I think we can handle it, don't you?) _Draco's voice was full of self-confidence, but Harry could feel his fear.

"We'll do it."

"Thank you, both of you. I would handle it myself, but there honestly isn't enough time. Our resources are stretched thin. Here's a list of all the passwords you should need. Good luck." Dumbledore nodded a dismissal, already rising and heading towards his fire-place and floo powder.

Dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

_(Things must be pretty bad out there.) _Harry's voice shook slightly in Draco's mind.

_(It's ok. Hogwarts dungeons are one of the most secure places on earth. There's plenty of room in Slytherin for everyone. We've got a whole separate wing of dorms that nobody uses. The common room's also fairly big.) _

Harry smiled, remembering back to second year.

_(I know. The trouble'll be getting everybody down there. I suspect we should make an announcement during dinner while everyone's there. You should probably talk to the Slytherins about it first though, you know, warning them and all.) _

"I should. Or I could just let it be a surprise." Draco smirked that the thought. "Yes, let's just let it be a surprise."

Harry laughed at the happily wicked tone to Draco's voice.

"What do you say we ditch our last couple of classes. We can just say we were planning," Draco suggested.

"Sure. We've got enough time to go down to Hogsmeade and get lunch, since you insisted we spend lunch here studying."

"I missed arithmancy this morning for your stupid divination class. Lunch was the only time to catch up," Draco said defensively.

"Whatever. That doesn't make me any less hungry."

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Less than a half an hour later, the two boys were sitting across from each other at the three broomsticks, Harry shoving down a sandwich, Draco slowly eating his, glaring distastefully at Harry.

"You could at least _try_ and eat civilly," He said disdainfully.

"I could. But my way is much faster," Harry said, smiling brightly, having already finished his sandwich.

Draco shook his head hopelessly.

"We should work out who sleeps where tonight," Draco suggested.

"Do you reckon there's enough room for Gryffindor in the common room?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, then, "Yeah, I think so. The Ravenclaws can have the extra space in the dorms we use, and the Hufflepuffs can have the extra wing."

"Sounds good. I was thinking, is there a place where a group of us older students from each house could sleep so we could form a sort of counsel, you know, to plan how to keep all the other students calm and all?"

"Hmm… Yes! There are a couple of teacher's rooms pretty much in the center of things. That's a good idea, but I don't think we should take _all_ the older students, maybe just five from each house."

Harry nodded. "That's good with me. Who do we take though?"

The following debate took up all the remaining time 'till dinner, but in the end, they worked it out.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Hermione was, once again worried. Harry hadn't shown up for lunch, had been taken out of classes to see Dumbledore, and neither he nor Draco had been seen since. She took her place at Gryffindor table, beside Ron.

There were numerous absences that she noted immediately. Both Harry and Malfoy were both missing, along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, and a few other teachers.

She didn't know what was going on, but she was certain, whatever it was, she didn't like it one bit.

A/N Love it? Hate it? Review…


End file.
